Corruption
by Leumas98
Summary: Lloyd was acting strange. Then, he turns against the others. What have happened? The rest of the party struggle against him as they try to find out the truth. And why have he artes he never learned...? My first adventure fanfic. Pairings: Colloyd, Maril, slight Gesea. COMPLETE Thanks all who read and reviewed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, and welcome to my first adventure story, Corruption!**

**Me and a friend came up with this idea, and I decided to write it! :D  
(After fixing some slight details of course.)**

**Anyway, this will be a story over a few chapters, and I hope it'll be over 10k words when finished.**

**Rating:T 'cause I feel like it. And the game is T, so it makes sense.  
**

**Pairings: Colloyd (of course) Maril (EmilxMarta, I know funny combination),very slight Gesea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of symphonia. Well, I do own a copy, but not the copyrights.  
**

**_Important!_  
**

**_In this fic, Colette, Lloyd, Emil and Marta live together in an apartment. (yes, together, you've read right)  
The fic takes place some time after the second game. No more information is needed.  
_**

**Get on with it now!**

* * *

Colette Brunel sighed as she finished buttoning her shirt. Next to her, on the bed, laid an identical dress like the one she'd just put on, only that the clothing on the bed had seen better days. She took the old clothes and threw them down into the to-be-trashed bag. The petite chosens normal white and blue everyday clothes were torn apart. She sighed as she remembered how they became so torn. She and Lloyd had been confronted with an unormally strong monster when going for training. The battle went quite good until the duo learned that the beast can use Meteor Storm.

From that point on, it had simply been about surviving.

When the battle finally ended, Lloyd had recieved a very deep wound in the shoulder area. It did seem to cause great pain, but if it was, he wasn't willing to show it. He also got a new collection of bruises. Colette, however, didn't get any deep wounds. Instead, she got more bruises than she ever had in her entire life. This is due to coming close to a meteor that slammed into the ground, right next to her. The heat of the explosion also caused the clothes to catch on fire, but she managed to extinguish the fire before it did any serious damage. Once the battle ended, she tried to use the remaining clothing to cover the most...important parts, causing a certain twin swordsman to blush madly.

But they survived, and that's all that matters.

Colette went out of the room, and turned around to see her friends fussing around Lloyd. Colette guessed that they're healing him. She also guessed that he objected to it. At least until she had gotten her treatment first. That's so like Lloyd. _Always putting me over yourself, not matter what cost...and I would do the same for you, Lloyd...because I love you._

"First aid!" The brunette that just casted the spell moved closer to inspect the wound. "This doesn't look like something that'll go away with a single cast...I'll probably use up all my strength on this."

The wound itself did indeed look nasty. It was deep, and it glows with a dark, purple aura. The nature of the wound worried everyone, but they'd already tried casting Recover, with no effect. So they reasoned that whatever it was, it wasn't anything poisonous or anyything of the sort. But the news that it was so deep that all TP will be used didn't fit the swordsman at all.

"No way Marta! You've to heal Colette first!"

The brunette's eyebrow twisted.

"Lloyd, how many times do I have to tell you? You got a very deep wound that needs to be cured, and all Colette got is scratches. The only thing of Colette's that is seriously damaged would be her pride, for having a lack of proper outfit. And for your safety, I hope you didn't stared." That last comment was said with an quite angry tone. However, the swordsman didn't give up.

"I'm not gonna let you heal me until you've healed Colette."

Marta sighed. Sometimes Lloyd was just...stubborn.

"Okay fine, fine. You win. I go and get Raine so we can heal the two of you. Is that okay with you, Mr. I-don't-care-what-happens-just-my-girlfriend-is-okay?" Marta said, sighing in defeat. Lloyd however, looked happy. Marta didn't look all that overjoyed. "Take care of Emil. I'll be back soon."

Lloyd looked over to Emil. He sat leaning against the wall, mumbling things in his sleep. The party believed he'd fever, it started right after Lloyd and Colette came back from the battle. The he turned around to see Colette running towards him. He smiled. Yes, as long as Colette was okay, he was too.

As to contradict himself, the wound suddenly started to hurt severly. His hand clutched around the wound. Suddenly, everything became foggy. He felt that he was losing consciousness. He tried to fight back, but then he realized who he was fighting. He tried to warn his friends, but there was a small problem. His mouth didn't open. And when it did, it didn't say what he wanted it to say.

"Lloyd? What's the matter?

The petite Chosen that ran up to Lloyd now was staring on him with a worried look. "Is it the wound? Are you hurt?" The brunette did share her worry too. "Lloyd, I have to heal it, it seem to be hurting and-"

"There is no need."

Both teenage girls froze as they heard his voice. It was changed. It sounded darker, and more masculine. And what's worse, it didn't sound like Lloyd. A thought of him going though puberty a second time crossed Marta's mind, but she quickly discarded it as ridiculous.

"Lloyd, are you okay? I have to heal you, even if you insist on Colette getting healed first." Marta said with a worried tone.

Lloyd frowned. "Her bruises are not a priority matter. And again, there is no need to heal me."

If the girls was shocked to hear his voice, they were frightered to hear what he said. Both Marta and Colette gasped in shock. They both knew that Lloyd's priority list was always, always, topped by Colette. There was almost no expections. And when it was, it was because someone convinced him. And one thing more that shared their thoughts-Lloyd didn't talk like that. Especially not about Colette.

Marta frowned. "Lloyd what are you talking about?! This...this isn't like you! I'll go and get Raine to heal you, whenever you like it or not!" And with that, she stormed out of the house.

Colette really wondered what happened to Lloyd. But she decided that now's not the time to talk to him, so she use an excuse to go in to their room. Left was Lloyd and an sleeping Emil.

Lloyd watched the Chosen go out of the room. When he was convinced that she was out of hearing range, he let out a sigh. He turned around to face the door that Marta just stormed out of. He muttered under his breath, talking to himself.

"Maybe...I should act more like him."

He got interrupted in his thoughts when he felt a screaming pain coming from his wound. He clutched the wound with his hand. He quickly scanned the room, making sure no one could see him. He then turned his attention to the wound, focusing on it for a while. Then, he muttered some words quietly, so that no one heard him.

"First aid!"

* * *

**Ohhhh, exciting. At least I think so.  
**

**In case you wanna know who this monster meteor storm dud is, he's inspired from Behemoth of FF. We fought the Mario sports mix version, with Colloyd as Mii charathers. Freaking funny. And yes, we barely survived.  
**

**I found out this nice thing called reviewing. It sounds fun. *wink wink*  
Anyway,what did you think? Please tell me somehow... *wink wink*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! An update! Well, I was in the mood, so I wrote another chapter on the exciting story.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank you two guys who reviewed. You're awesome!  
**

**Also, I would like to credit comicshop199 for coming up with this story along with me.  
Our story was so awesome that I just had to go ahead and write an fanfic about it.  
You like it, don't you? ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own ToS. End of story.  
**

**Go ahead and read. That's why you came here in the first place right? :D  
**

* * *

"Hey Lloyd, I bought Raine so she'll heal you, like it or no-where are you?"

Marta frowned as she noticed that the brown swordsman was no longer where she'd left him. _Oh well. He's probably in his and Colette's room, and are...cuddling with each other. _She turned to the whitehaired teacher who was stading right behind her.

"It doesn't seem like he's here. If Colette's here, we can ask her." Raine suggested.

Marta nodded. She walked over to the door and knocked three times. "Colette, are you in there? Where's Lloyd?" Some seconds later, a blonde chosen walked out, and fell facefirst on the floor as she tripped on-nothing. When she got up, Marta explained everything to her.

"Lloyd's gone? Didn't he went with you?" Colette asked. Marta shook her head. "That's strange...but I've taken care of Emil all the time. I haven't seen Lloyd at all. Thought he went with you."

"Well he didn't. I thought he had some...private time with you." Colette blushed and pouted angry. Marta knew what was coming, a lot of denial, excuses and scolding. So she quicky changed the subject. "But we don't know where Lloyd is now. That's the point. So we need to maybe organize a search party and-" She was cut off as the trio saw the very subject of their thoughts entering.

A brownhaired twin swordsman was standing at the door end.

"Lloyd! You're okay! I'm so happy to see you!" Colette beamed as she rushed off to give Lloyd a hug.

"I've come to get my stuff." The words sruck the petite chosen as an ice dagger to the heart. The words...the tone he said it in...they were so cold. Cold and rejecting. Frozen in her rush, she could only stare as Lloyd walked past her, treating her like air. Like she wasn't important to her at all.

A certain brunette though, couldn't stand the sight of it. Neither could the Iselia schoolteacher.

"Lloyd! What are you thinking, just running off like that, and then come home, paying no attention to us! What've gotten into you all of a sudden?" the brunette said in a tone that demanded explanation.

"Lloyd, explain yourself." Raine said, in her feared teacher voice. Lloyd however, didn't seem to be affected. Instead, he ignored them and proceed to check his belongings, taking some gald and other stuff. None of the females approved of this, and they blocked his way out.

"Lloyd, we're not gonna let you leave until we got an answer!" the brunette exclaimed.

"There is no need for me to answer. Now, get out of my way."

Marta shook her head. "No! Answer us!" Raine looked with the teacher glare. Colette was shocked. However, they refused to let him go.

Lloyd sighed. "Please, I do not wish to hurt you. So I'll say it one last time-Get Out Of The Way."

To say that the girls were shocked was an big understatement. Lloyd, threatening to hurt them? In that moment, they realized something. Lloyd had gone insane. And he's in need of treatment. Even if he had to get it by force.

As they took battle stance, ready to charge him and push him down on the floor, Lloyd sighed.

"Very well. Let's do it your way." In that instant, he did something that none of the girls was ready for.

He charged on them. He ran quickly and jumped. The girls tried to grab his legs as he came down, but he pushed them away. Real hard. Marta losed her balance and fell on the floor. Raine tried to push back, but she was shoved away and landed near the wall. But Colette, being the lightest of them all, and most surprised of the attack, was slammed in the door. She landed on the floor with a loud sound, and she tried to keep herself from crying when she heard Lloyd's words as he left the apartment.

"Please do not try to fight me again. I do not wish to hurt any of you. My apologies if you got hurt, Chosen."

* * *

Chosen.

She remembered back to their journey. Lloyd would always frown whenever someone called her Chosen instead of Colette. He knew how much it meant to her to be called Colette. During her childhood, she had associated that word with boring ceromonies and heartless talking. After she learned about what she was supposed to do at the end of the journey of world regeneration, that word only meant sadness and responsibility. And a reminder of the sole purpose she was born for.

It didn't make sense. Why was Lloyd calling her chosen? He knew how she felt about that word. And he felt the same. So why...? She could only find one reason.

Lloyd had truly gotten insane.

She started sobbing as she realized she may have lost her love forever, since there was no telling if he would recover. She didn't want to go though everything they just did in their latest journey, when they thought Lloyd went evil. But it looks like he has now. Maybe it's best to forget about him. Start another live somewhere else, with another man...but she couldn't. She loved Lloyd, and now he's in-

"That wasn't Lloyd."

Everyone's eyes turned to the man who just spoken. He barely managed to sit up and was supporting himself with his arm.

"That wasn't Lloyd." Emil repeated. "I felt a dark aura surronding him, even thought I was unconsicous. I woke up in time to see what had happened. Whoever that was...it wasn't Lloyd."

These words made everyone lighten up a little, and after a short discussion, they began to take the preperations needed in order to follow "Lloyd".

* * *

"They found him. He's at the Triet renegade base." Colette turned to the others, after being focused on a comlink call for a while. She had decided to put Sheena and her Mizuho information network on the case, and they'd soon found the twin swordsman. The others was busy packing stuff, but they were soon done. Just when the trio was about to go, they realized something.

Someone had to stay and watch over Emil.

After a quick dicussion, they decided that Colette should stay home. It was Raine's suggestion, and naturally the wisest one, even though Colette and Marta partly disagreed. Colette wanted to confront Lloyd, and Marta didn't want Emil and Colette to stay home alone. But Raine convinced them with the reason that if they had to fight him, it would be best if Colette not participated in the battle. They took their weapons with them, just in case.

"Marta, take this." Colette threw an object to Marta. The brunette took a look at it and recognized it as an Life Bottle. "In case you defeat him." Colette explained. Marta nodded and went to the door.

"And Marta, one last thing..." Colette asked with her puppy eye voice.

"What's the matter Colette?" The brunette turned around.

"If you don't mind, could you smack him for me?"

Marta could only smile as an answer.

* * *

**Yay! Completed the second chapter. Sry for any spelling mistakes.  
**

**What did you think? Was it good? Please review to get cookies. :D**

**Anyway, I thought this was pretty good. "Lloyd" is a little mystical, dont'ya think?  
Besides, "Behemoth" is actually playing a little more important role in this story then you may think.  
**

**Review and fav, follow or whatever you want to do.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! And right of, almost 24 hours later, I update again!  
Must be in over-limit or something. Anyway! **

**Firstly! Cookie time! STAGLAMI...*ahem* Like I said, Cookie time!  
I give cookies to _Leastar_ and _comicshop199_ for both being very nice and posting one review/ch!  
If everyone would do that, it would be like...*insert huge amount of reviews here*  
**

**Anyway! Thanks to you both, and here ya go! *throws cookies* Hope they're tasty!  
So everyone, got that? You review, I get happy and write more chapters, and you get cookies!  
Everyone wins on that, right?  
**

**I'll answer your reviews next chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own (right now that is, just you wait Namco!)  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Two flying machines were crossing the desert. On one of them, a young brunette with long hair and determination in her eyes, fruitlessy trying to get the machine to fly faster. She turned to her companion to complain about the machines.

"Can't the Rheairds go any faster?"

The whitehaired woman, who was standing on the other flying machine known as Rheairds, shook her head. "No. We're already risking their stabality by flying in this speed. I know we have to be quick, but this is better then having them broke in the middle of the desert. And besides, the base isn't far away now."

The brunette nodded, even though she still wanted to go faster. She frownded as she thought about leaving Colette and Emil together alone. She sighed. Colette won't do anything, she has Lloyd...right? But Lloyd's recent actions...she shook her head. Lloyd Irving has a lot to pay for.

They landed close to the renegade base, and started walking towards it. They both noticed the sound of battle coming from the entrance. They looked at each other and went to the entrance.

* * *

Marta could't belive her eyes. She saw Lloyd, and another person too. The other person had blue hair in a ponytail, and was carrying a lagre weapon with two blades, and he held it by one hand in a handle located right in the middle of the weapon. She understood that could be a dangerous weapon, since the handle in the middle granted the bearer the ability to spin the weapon around, to cause damage to everyone who was to close. It also seemed very heavy, which would increase the force when swung. To Marta, he really seemed like a hard enemy.

Even so, he also seemed to be losing. Against Lloyd.

Marta turned to the twin swordsman, who surprisely only had unsheathed one of his swords, and was fighting with that one sword. And what's more, he was really good at it. Marta came to that understanding as the bluehaired man charged at him, he just swung away the heavy weapon like it was a feather, leaving the attacker open for attacks. Lloyd didn't waste time, and repeatedly slashed him, forcing him to kneel down in pain. At that point, the batteling forces became aware of their spectators. The blurhaired man open his mounth to say something. "Marta, Raine! This isn't Lloyd, he's-"

"Super lightning blade!"

Lloyd thursted his sword forward, stabbing Yuan, and lightning stuck right at the very point he'd stabbed the renegade leader. Yuan screamed as he felt the lightning run inside his body, and fell unconscious down in the sand.

Marta and Raine stared in horror. A long silence endured.

Finally, Raine spoke up. "Lloyd, what's the matter? This isn't like you at all. Being heartless to Colette...hurting Yuan...and using artes we even didn't know you could use!" She screamed at the last sentence, obiviously shocked over his actions. However, Lloyd was either plain deaf, or he ignored them, he just walked past them like they wasn't there. They were about to try to stop him, but someone beat them to it.

"Lloyd! Stop right there!"

A blondine with blue eyes and an angry look on her face blocked the way to the desert. She then noticed Marta and Raine, she then lit up, a cute smile on her face as she waved "hi" to the girls.

Needless to say, the girls were shocked.

"Colette? What are you doing here? And where's Emil?" The brunette asked, a worried and cunfused look at her face. The blondine however, just kept smiling. "At home. He said he got strong enough to look over himself, so I figured I drop by and say hi. It's my boyfriend we're chasing after all." As she reminded herself of why she'd come here, she turned to Lloyd, now an angry (but cute) look on her face. "Explain yourself Lloyd!"

"There is no need to explain anything, Chosen."

Colette frowned. "No, I want to know! I won't move until I get an answer! I'll do anything to get my answer!" She then blocked the path even more, marking that she won't let anyone though.

"Very well. You've chosen this way yourself."

Colette watched as Lloyd unsheathed his sword and ran agai-

Wait, what? Lloyd, took his sword against _her?_ The same Lloyd that had lied next to her in bed, whispering that he loved her? The same Lloyd that promised to protect her, no matter what? No. She couldn't belive it, it couldn't be hi-

Her train of thought ended as she felt a slicing pain in her right arm.

She clutched the wound, completly shocked. She didn't get any time to think as she felt an simular pain in her left arm. She fell onto the ground, clutching the wounds hard. She didn't hear the pair of footsteps leaving, or the worried voices that came closer, the only thing she could hear was her inner voice. _Lloyd has hurt you. He sliced you. He..._ She could hear no more, as she slowly moved into the welcoming darkness of being unconscious.

* * *

"Colette? Colette? Wake up, Colette!"

She slowely opened her senses, one by one. She recognized that sound. It's the voice of...Marta? Is Marta here? What happened? Oh right, she was knocked out at the renegade base. But this scent...it smelled like their apartment. Had the others carried her home? She felt she had to open her eyes. She opened them little by little, and was greeted by a worried brunette standing over her.

"Hi...Marta?" The brunette seemed to be relieved over the response. "Glad you're awake. Been worried about you. But it seemed Raine's healing is just as good as ever!" Marta smiled. Then an angry look came over her face. "But I can't blive what Lloyd did! He hurted you! With a weapon too! When I find him, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Marta looked away.

"Slap him?" Colette wondered.

Marta turned to Colette. "Yeah. And kick him in an...unpleasant place." The brunette said with a very serious look on her face. Colette couldn't help but giggle. Marta smiled and added: "But I should be a little careful. Since you _really _want to have kids." Colette blushed and went to protest, causing Marta to giggle madly, teasing the tiny chosen. Emil, who stood in the kitchen and cooked pancakes, just shook his head, muttering "Girls..."

* * *

Yuan had finally recovered. After the others left, he managed to stand up and go to his office, ignoring the looks he recieved from his underlings. As he sat down at his desk, he pushed a button.

"Mobilize all avaliable units. I want at least one squadron placed out on every city and tactical points, also checkpoints at all traveling routes. Inform me if the target is located." Yuan ordered.

"What about the special items?" The renegade at the other end of the comlink asked.

"Send extra squadrons to these. We can't afford to let them fall in his hands."

As the conversation ended, Yuan sighed. He knew that won't do much good. Best case sceneario, the units would only slow him down.

His only hope rested at the party who had been dragged into this.

* * *

**Sorry for the genis-sized chapter, but I'll compensate with the next, which is gonna be a huge lot of battle!  
And isn't the story excitiiiing?  
**

**Sory foor anny misspeling (No pun intended)  
**

**Review please! :D  
**

**Extra note: Just look at that. I'm beginning to be like Colette (Sorry for this, sorry for that...)  
**

**Sorry for that unimportant note... I'm off to see a doctor to ask him how to stop this...symptom.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! 3 chapters in 3 days! I'm pretty busy here, am i not? :D**

**Anyway, I'll answer your reviews now!  
**

**Leastar: Thanks for your support, yes, Lloyd's badass. 'Cause we all wanted him to be like that. Nah, just kidding. I really appertatice (misspelled?) your reviews and please contiune!**

**comicshop199: Thanks, bud! Just remember: other people can actually _see _your reviews, so try to not say any spoilers or a lot of ranting. Thanks for the support! I'll make sure to return the favor somehow!**

**Well that's it-here's cookies *throws cookies*  
Review to get more!**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own ToS. If I did, there would be an Colloyd kissing scene and implies of something little more...mature. Seeing as neither of them are correct, I do not own ToS.**

**Oh, and there's a _secret pun _in this chapter. It's lame and stupid. Can you find it?  
**

* * *

*BEEEP*

"I'll take it!" The blonde chosen stormed out of the room to reach her comlink, which where stored safety in her bedroom. She picked it up, and the others could hear her mumbling to whoever was at the other end of the line. Marta took for the hundred time a look on their packing. They had already prepared the weapons, gels, a variety of bottles and medecines, along with other things they needed. They were fully prepared to go, as soon as they foud out about Lloyd's whereabouts. If it now is Lloyd. The party were still unsure, but they wanted to belive it wasn't Lloyd.

"How's it going?" Marta asked the question to Emil, who was making dinner. He replied with a easy "Good." and then returned to his cooking. He wasn't completly healed yet, but he insisted on making dinner. He didn't want Colette to cook, as her fruit dishes could get tiresome in the long run. _That girl put fruits in everything. _He mused to himself.

Said girl ran out of the room, screaming "He's at the flanoir ice cave!" In a matter of seconds, both girls had taken their stuff and ran ut of the house. Emil just stared after them. _Guess I'll be eating alone tonight... _

They were almost at the ice cave. The mizuho spies had foloowed Lloyd's trail all the way to Flanoir, and after asking the locals, it was clear that he had gone to the ice caves. Asking and asking, they basically screamed about how Cruxis was out to kill them again, because they saw an agel with massive wings heading towards the ice cave. That was enough of a lead for Sheena. She had quickly called in Colette, as the blonde had ordered her to not let the mizuhos engage in battle. Colette prayed to herself that Sheena had followed her advice. Lloyd wasn't himself, who knew what he could do?

They all would find out about the answer to that question. Sooner than they'd wished.

As they arrived to the cave, the sight that greeted them wasn't pretty.

Renegade bodies. A lot of them. Colette took her hand to her mouth as she saw them in more detail. They were hurt so much that you couldn't even recognize the faces. Some of them didn't even have a head left. Blood was drooling all over them. Some of the bodies was burnt to a crisp. Marta too, felt disgusted. Raine also, even though she didn't show it as much as the teenagers. Colette let out a small scream as she saw one who'd gotten his own weapon thurst into him. Where his stomach once were, was now only a hole covered in blood. And the worst of it all, there was so many. It must have been at least thirty people. Thirty souls who'd lost their life here. Colette almost started sobbing as she understood who had done this. It could only be one person. They resumed their walking until they reached the very entrance to the cave.

And Lloyd Irving was there. Standing right in front of the entrance.

"I see you made it your way here. I hope you do not wish to interrupt me." The brownhaired teenager said, concentrated on whatever he was doing.

"Lloyd, what's the meaning of this? Why are there dead bodies all over the place?" Raine asked, waiting for her former student to answer the question.

"These fools of renegades just won't listen to reason. They were standing in my way." Lloyd coldly answered.

This was it. This definitely wasn't Lloyd. And that gave birth to another question: who was it?

"Who are you? Why are you doing all this?!" Marta asked, in a tone that _demanded _an answer. The answer however, was one that no one was ready for. Lloyd sighed.

"I am of Cruxis, the organisation that guides this world. I am here on behalf of Lord Yggdrasill, former ruler of the Age of Half-Elves."

All three girls were completly shocked. Espically Colette and Raine, since they have heard something simular to these words before. Lord Yggdrasill...Cruxis...it reminded them of the journey of world regeneration some years ago. But there was something strange-Cruxis and Yggdrasill doesn't exist anymore-so why did he say that? Colette could only find one answer.

"Lloyd...you've gone insane, haven't you?" She drawn her chakrams, seeing as Marta did the same thing with her spinner and the Professor took a battle stance. Lloyd, also noticing all of this, drawn one of his swords, turning to them while putting on a battle stance.

"Very well. If you insist on meeting the same fate as these renegade fools, I can assist you in doing that." With that, he quickly charged on all three of them, and the girls decided to do their plan they've come up with while waiting for a response from mizuho.

Colette and Marta charged at Lloyd, while Raine stood behind and supported them with various spells and healing artes. The plan seemed to went good.

"Ray Thrust!" Colette sent a chakram towards Lloyd, forcing him to dodge and thus leaving himself open for attacks. Marta wasn't late to pass out on this opportunity. She repeatly hit him with kickes, causing many bruises and some small wounds. Colette did feel a little bad, but she reminded herself it was for his sake. With this in mind, she looked for an opening to perform her next attack.

Marta kicked Lloyd. Over and over again. She couldn't contiune much longer, soon he'll counter her. So she decided she would try a new arte she'd been training for weeks.

"Swallow Dance!" She hit Lloyd with a kick, causing him fo fly upwards. She followed him and kicked him again and again, all while turning around in midair. To Colette, it looked like she was dancing in the air. Then she ended it with a kick downwards, causing him to fall down on the ground. Hard. He groaned in pain, but tried to stand up, but it did seem to take some time. Colette'd found the opening she'd been looking for.

"Torrential Para Ball!" She threw four spikey balls, one after another, and all hit Lloyd. The balls caused lightning to strike on impact, so Lloyd did get electrified by lightning strikes four times. Colette found it amazing he was still able to stand up. She prepared for another round of Para balls, but she never got the chance to. "Lightning Blade!" Lloyd had recovered incredibly fast, and he thrusted his sword towards Colette, causing lightning to strike where he'd hit her. Colette felt pain running down her veins as the lightning striked at the new wound. What's worse, she felt pain in her arms as he screamed "Victory light spear!" Colette felt the sword slicing her in arms and legs as she was caught by the sword and forced upwards, where Lloyd ended the attack by thrusting his sword right under Colette's heart. As she screamed in pain when she falled down on the ground bleeding, she knew that she was lucky. If the attack had damaged her inner organs...it would pretty much be goodbye to this world. Still, she thought she would die here. She couldn't move, it was only a matter of time before Marta wouldn't be able to protect her body and-

"Help is on the way. Healing circle!" Colette felt the strengh suddenly returning to her body. Somewhere her mind said that Raine had healed her, but she paid it no attention as the only thing that mattered right now was Lloyd. Lloyd, who almost killed her. She gritted her teeth. They had to stop him. As long as Raine keeps on healing them, they could win. This plan was working great.

Too bad for them, Lloyd had realized it too.

He jumped back, allowing some time to catch his breath. The girls did the same, and since Raine got some extra time to cast a new spell, it was only positive to take a pause for breath. At least, that's what they thought. It wasn't until they saw the runes appering below Lloyd's feet that they understood he wasn't only catching his breath. They instantly charged at him, but it was too late.

"Take this! Thunder Blade!"

As Colette heard the familar sound of a lightning sword that fell from the sky, and that familar scream behind her, she knew the attack had hit Raine. And a quick glance told her that she'd been knocked unconscious. All her instincts said to her to go and help Raine, but she knew that she would be stabbed in the back befor she got by the healer's side. She clutched her chakram. The only option was to defeat Lloyd before he defeated them. Seeing how Marta charged at Lloyd, she did the same and prayed to Martel that they would survive.

The first series of attack went pretty well-some para balls, kicks and ray thursts that Lloyd couldn't dodge. However the tables quickly turned.

"Super Sonic Thrust!" Lloyd stabbed his sword forwards, hitting Marta lightly, but she was still thrown aback by the huge force in Lloyd's attack. Colette had tripped, so she wasn't caught in the attack. She was surprised when she noticed that Lloyd haven't taken the opportunity to attack her. She standed up and saw that Lloyd had moved further away from them. She heard he was mumbling a spell. She was sure she could dodge it if she was ready. She moved closer.

"Sacred powers..."

No. Oh no. Not that spell. If he uses that...Colette instantly charged at him at full speed.

"Cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls..."

She was almost there. She ran as fast as she could. She held her chakram, ready to throw it.

"Light of Judgment..."

"Ray Thrust!" She threw the weapon. It sliced though the air, heading oward Lloyd at full speed. It sliced his stomach and created a deep wound. He didn't care.

"Judgement!"

Rays of judgement fell from the sky, and Colette silency prayed that they won't hit her, but she knew they would, as she heard Marta scream and fell to the ground. She looked up just to see on of these rays headed towards her.

"Damage guard!" The guard broke, and the ray hit her, slightly less powerful. Neverless, she screamed and fell to the ground, barely conscious. She could sense that Lloyd was close.

"The renegades are on their way. I have to fix this another time. Next time, it would be wise to not try to stop me, Chosen."

Colette couldn't stop herself from crying as she saw the angel leave in the horizon. She heard footsteps coming towards her and she fell into a restless sleep, nightmares about Lloyd haunting her the whole night.

* * *

**And they were never heard from again...**

**Putting jokes aside, did you find the secret pun? If you think you did, tell me in your review!  
**

**The winner gets it's name displayed in here and also a trophy! So guess!  
However, the pun is sooo lame that no one will find it. :P  
**

**Review please!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! This chapter will be full of plot! (ohhhhh)  
**

**Anyway, remember the secret pun in the last chapter? The thing is, I won't tell you what it is until I got some more guesses!(Here's looking at you, SukiMikora!)  
So all guesses so far have been wrong. (Sorry LeaStar.** **You better guess again.)  
And again, please try to guess! It's funny to see all your tries. :D** **And remember, the pun is _extremly lame_. **

**Oh yeah. I'll do this every five chapters: Self critiscm. I'll list the things I myself most like and most disliked with each chapter. It helps me, actually.  
**

**Ch1: Call me a perv, but I liked the funny way Colette's shirt must have looked in the fight against the monster. It's paints a cute picture in the head :D And so, I disliked that it may have been a little confusing that Lloyd cast First Aid.  
Ch2: I so LOVED the ending here. Awww, Colette and Marta...that's what we love about girls :D...and I disliked the "quick jump" between the preparations and when they found out that's he's at the renegade base. Should have made it longer. Oh well.  
Ch3: Yuan. Yuan did entrance in a battle scene and at the ending. Ohhh, the ending. And so I dislked the just too short battle between Colette and Lloyd. But I focused on Colette's pain, so I guess it went okay.  
Ch4: The damn battle scene. That's the first time I've ever wrotten a real battle scene, so I'm confident in myself now. And poor Colette... However, I really could have the Judgment part longer. I'll try making it longer next battle.  
Chapter 5 will be listed on the A/N below.  
**

**So, on to the chapter. As I've told you, It's gonna be plot, and plot means talking. No action scenes this time. I still think it's exciting.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ToS, baby, but I can own you if you want to, baby...*sings* **

* * *

Colette opened her eyes carefully. She quickly scanned the room she was in. It seemed like a guest room. She was relieved to see that Marta and Raine was next to her in the bed. So they were safe too. Or maybe they wasn't. She quickly looked around again, trying to confirm where they was. When no clues were to be found, she proceeded to waking up the girls. She found them to be quite hard to wake up, so she decided to take a pillow, throwing it at them until she got a response. Marta woke up after a few throws.

"Colette...where are w-" She was interrupted when another pillow impacted with her head. "Hey!That's not nice!" The brunette exclaimed. Colette giggled.

"Just wanted to make sure you're really awake."

"Oh really?" Marta asked. She then smiled as she took the pillow Colette'd just thrown and added: "Now to come think of it...I'm not really sure if you're awake or not!" Marta threw the pillow, and it hit Colette right in the face. Colette just giggled more.'

"That's rude! Now you'll get it!" she said in a playful voice. Marta could only giggle. She responded: "This is the end, Colette!" Colette tried not to burst out in giggles. The girls attacked each other with the pillows, swinging them around as some kind of weapon. Somehow, Colette tripped and landed right on Marta, and they contiune to attack each other while lying on the floor laughing.

"It's good to see that you've...recovered so fast."

The girls quickly turned around to see where the voice came from, and they saw a blue-haired man standing at the door, looking at them. He had a smirk on his face who incidated that he'd been watching them the entire time.

"Yuan! What are you doing here?" Marta quickly asked, embarassed over what he saw.

"Being at my guest room in my base? You should thank me. Without me, you would be either gravely wounded or even dead by now." He responded. "I belive you have some questions you want answered. Come, we'll talk in my office. But firstly, wake up your friend."

Colette nodded. "Ok, Mr. Yuan! We'll come, I promise!." She beamed, completly oblivous to the fact that the blue-haired seemed to dislike "Mr. Yuan". Yuan sighed. He went out of the room, but stopped right before he closed the door.

"And if you can avoid it, I would prefer you didn't wake Raine up like that. An angry and annoyed teacher is the last thing I need in my office."

* * *

"So...what's happening?" Colette asked. They'd woke Raine up, and was now sitting in Yuan's office, right in front of the Renegade leader.

"First things first. Do you know what've happened to Lloyd?" Yuan asked.

Raine shook her head. "No. The only thing we certainly know that he had attacked us, and he'd killed Renegade soliders. That's not like Lloyd at all."

"Well, I can't completly agree on that one. The first time he came to 'visit' here, many of the Renegades got severly injured. However, only a very few actually died, and that's because they'd stabbed themself, beliving that he would kill them. The majority were only knocked out. But the events at the Flanoir ice cave...that's certainly not like Lloyd at all. Also, all the injures of these guys were from either one-handed swords or magic attacks. Do you know why?"

"He can somehow use magic, and he started fighting with one sword. I don't understand that." Marta answered.

"But I do." Yuan said in a matter-of-fact voice, causing the girls to instantly stare at him, like they could get answer just by doing that. "He's not Lloyd. He's Kratos."

"Kratos? Have you lost your mind, Yuan? Kratos is at Derris-Kharlan, a floating planet in space! How the...how the hell are he supposed to get down here, get himself to look like Lloyd, and why would he attack us?!" Raine screamed. Yuan sighed. "Let's take this from the beginning..."

* * *

"You see, when Yggdrasill got the news that your group is trying to take down Cruxis, he started a project. The project involved trying to create clones of angels to get a bigger army. However, he soon came to realize that cloning angels is way too difficult, and he tried another method. He took some of the test subjects at an Desian ranch, and by a lot of testing and other stuff, he managed to create an being that was very powerful. He made three of them, modeling them after me, Kratos, and his younger self. So he had three beings that looked like us. Do you understand?" Yuan looked at his audience. The girls nodded.

"However, they didn't have full potential of their power yet. It was too dangerous to give them that yet, as Yggdraill didn't trust them yet. So, he put them into the cursed book of Niflheim, the demonic realm. They were on one of the highest floors. The reason to why Yggdrasill did this was becasue the demons in Niflheim would drain out their good memories. As a result, my clone wouldn't love Martel or realize the meaning of Martel's last words, Mithos's clone would be pretty much like Yggdrasill was, while Kratos's clone wouldn't care about his son. In other words, the perfect minions, since all the reasons to oppose Yggdrasill was gone. After this, he trusted them enough."

Yuan made a brief pause before contiuing. "He forged the power that would grant them to become powerful into four special items, all having something with the two worlds to do. I do belive some of these items were in your possesion, so his spies risked their lives putting the power inside. Anyway, after he'd done that, he told the clones the location of these items. He was soon going to release them into the world. But then, you came. Your group got into Niflheim. However, you didn't reach the floor they was on, and instead burned the book with soulfire, causing everyone to die. But the Kratos clone must have escaped, probably by leaving his body behind and escaping with his soul before the book burned up. I don't know how he did that, but he'd gotten into Lloyd's body. And he seem to be trying to collect all the items, and we can't let him do that."

The girls seemed absolutly shocked by the story. Finally, Colette spoke up. "But...then we've to stop him! People have suffered enough by the actions of Cruxis. I don't want anyone more to suffer..."

Yuan seemed like he was going to say something, but-

_Warining. Defense wall number 1 is breached. All units, head to sector 5. Everyone else, evacuate. I repeat, Evacuate._

Yuan gritted his teeth. "It's him. There's no mistaking that amount of mana." He quickly turned to the girls. "You have to get out of here now. I'll have to hold him back. Gather your things and head for the House of Salvation. Sheena will meet you there."

"So to summon it up, someone took over Lloyd, and we have to defeat him? I'll defeat him for sure Mr Yuan! I'm sure Lloyd wants his body back by now." Colette exclaimed. Yuan gritted his teeth even more. "It's not as easy as you think. I'm sorry to tell you this Colette, but..." Yuan sighed.

"Keep in mind that if you defeat him, Lloyd will die too."

* * *

**Anyone who feel sorry for Colette now? I know you do. Anyway, self-critism time!  
**

**Ch5: I liked the plot. And these last lines. I still like ch4 best though. But something that I didn't like with this chapter...the pillow scene. Don't get me wrong, I love these scenes, but I think I didn't put it so very well... I tried at least.  
**

**Alright! I feel so much better after critism, even if it's myself. Well, no one's perfect right? Just look at Yggy, he tried to create a "perfect age of lifeless beings" and see how that went. I'm off to sleep, school starts in a few days and I need all possible rest I can get. See ya!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! A new update!  
**

**So, school started again. Can't say it's much fun though.  
**

**But I got to write this when I got home! Aren't you happy? Well, I'll answer some reviews now!  
**

**_Comicshop199: _Hey, I'm glad you liked this story. You're the one that came up with about half of it., I just changed some details and writed.  
**

**_Leastar: _Can your great detective skills be explained by the fact that "Lloyd" ran around screaming "S. Lighting Blade" And "Victory Light Spear"? Oh, and he casted spells and had kick-ass lines too. I _wonder _how you came to the conclusion it's Kratos? Lol XD.  
**

**_Mikora: _Love these pillow scenes. Yep, they're great. About the pun...Hey you know what? I'll let you all get a hint for each chapter, until someone guessed right! Well, here's the first one:  
**

**It's something Lloyd says.  
**

**Cryptic, isn't it? Well, I won't take up your time anymore.  
**

**DISCLAMIER: Guess what? I don't own ToS! How can that be?  
**

* * *

"Damn! Why must the exit be so far away?" Marta outbursted, obviously annoyed.

The girls were running down a corridor on their way to escape, with different moods. One was annoyed, another was a little down, while the last one was heartboroken. The heartbroken blondine turned her head to Marta.

"Don't worry, Marta, we'll be there soon. Mr. Yuan said this was the right way, so we better follow it!" the blondine exclaimed. Marta looked at her with sadness in her eyes. _Poor girl...despite all that happened, she can still put up a smile... _She ended her line of thought as they heard the megaphone voice speaking again.

"_The seventh wall of defense have been breached."_

"Damn. We don't have much time left." The teacher sweared, which caused the blondine to react.

"Professor...did you just swear? But you sometimes scold Lloyd for doing-" The innocent blondine beamed, and the professor in question decides to interrupt her.

"Harsh situations needs harsh words, my dear. Now everyone, follow my lead!" She began rushing towards a locked door in front of them, blocking their way. She took out her staff and began mumbling. After a few seconds, she screamed "Photon!" and the door exploded in a beam of light. She quickly rushed though, shortly followed by the younger girls.

"_The eighth, ninth and tenth wall of defense have been breached._

"Three at the same time? How the hell did he do that...?" Marta outbursted, but her answer got answered as they say a ray of light heading down the floor behind, causing an massive amount of damage on the spot where they where standing ten seconds ago. Then a wall to their left exploded and landed on the corridor, revealing a completly blasted room where the roof is no more.

"_High-tech Holy power usage detected. Self-destruct protocol activated."_

Marta growled. "Even if he can use Judgment, it wasn't this strong before...maybe he got his hand on one of the items?" Raine nodded. "That's a likely conclusion. However, I still think we'll be able to stop him, but you two need a little rest. Our first priority is to get out of here."

Colette stopped. The others wondered why, but they got their answer as they saw five renegade soliders standing in front of the exit. They seemed to notice the girls.

"Lord Yuan said that we would try to stop a teenage boy. You guys can go on through." The first solider said. Raine nodded and started walking out of the door. But when the party gotten outside, a second solider started talking. "Wait, what if they're that teenage boy?" The first solider dismissed this idea as insane. "Idiot! They're all girls!" The second solider however, didn't give up.

"But then that's the perfect disguise! And Lord Yuan would get angry if we let him through..." Now the first solider did indeed listen, and it sounded pretty logical. To him. "You're right. Lets go get them!" The five soliders charged at the party. Raine sighed. Intelligence have never been the Renegade's strong side. "We don't have time for this..." she muttered.

"Judgment!"

The spell had come from the delicate chosen's lips, and all five soliders were very soon knocked out. Marta made a mental note to never mess with Colette. The girls quickly ran off, dragging the unconscious renegade bodies so they wouldn't be caught in the explosion.

The people of Triet were having a normal day, just like any other. Nothing ever happened here since the Desians. Needless to say, they were quite shocked to see an giant explosion and a cloud of smoke coming from an Desian base. They sent out a party to investigate, and that party came back some hours later, with some survivors. They all was treated in the Triet inn. A certain party got a lot more attention than others, mainly because they didn't look like soliders at all. The party consisted of three females, which one of them was unconscious. They all very remarkably weary, and they insisted to get a coach to get them to House of Salvation at once. The coachman asked why the blondine was unconscious. He got a vague answer from the white-haired woman, who muttered something about "sadness and despair." The coachman catched the unsaid hint and didn't ask any more. Instead, he settled out, commanding his horses to start running.

A brown-haired teenager sat down in the desert. He looked at the smoking remains of the Renegade base, he growled as he cast First Aid on a annoying wound. He then looked down on his clothers, which were truly...remarkable.

He was wearing a large pink dress, which reached from his shoulders down to his shoes, or more precise, high heels. Red high heels. He also got a flower in his hair, and he had even use make-up. He truly looked...girly. He looked down on his dress again, while muttering to himself.

"Even though this helped me get close enough to attack..."

He tugged the dress, and then tore it apart. He kicked off his shoes too, and trashed the flower on the ground. He then reached for his water pouch to get rid of the make-up. He found it pretty hard to get rid of, but in the end he finally looked normal.

"...I'm never going to wear ladies clothes ever again."

He sighed as he looked around, trying to locate himself. When he saw Triet, he smiled.

"Now, I have to get the Spirtua Statue." He summoned his wings, taking off in the sky, he looked around a bit before finally heading for the House of Salvation.

* * *

**Mff...Pfff...AHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!**

**I just HAD to put in that funny thing in the end. Would love a costume like that in the game for Lloyd/Kratos! :D  
**

**Anyway, quite exciting, isn't it? And, ignore any misspelling. English isn't my mother tounge...**

**Please review! What did you think?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! New chapter! Because I said so.**

**Anyway, all of you that been guessing about the pun...  
I swear that you guys come up with clever ouns that I do. They're so clever that I'll maybe...no forget it.  
However, all your guesses so far have been wrong. Sorry. But I'll give you a new clue!**

**It's related to a certain spell...  
**

**Cryptic. Well, it should be. Anyway, (I'm using anyway a lot, aren't I?) Thanks y'all for reviewing, favoring, and following this story. I hope this chapter, the _longest _chapter up til now, will please you. Disclamier time!  
**

**DISCLAMIER: One day, I got angry because I wanted all the mystic artes in the GC version too. So I called Namco and ordered them to release the PS2 version in Europe. Then they told me: "Sir, you do not own namco or ToS." So that's it.  
**

* * *

Sheena met them just outside the House of Salvation. The mizuho ninja seemed extremely relived that they're safe. And judging by the look on her face, she had somehing really important to talk to them, too. That didn't stop Colette from rushing into her, folding her arms around the older woman, giving her an big embrace.

"Sheena! I'm so glad you're okay!" The petite chosen managed to say, tears almost forming in her face. The mizuho woman just laughed.

"Don't be stupid! I'm just fine. It's you we need to worry about. I almost thought you died at the huge explosion near Triet." Sheena answered.

That made Colette look at the older woman's face. Sheena had rose cheeks, and her eyes were red, like when you haven't slept in a while. Either that, or...

"Sheena...you've been crying?" Colette asked, causing the ninja to immediately react.

"What? No! I haven't! I just haven't slept...or I've peeled onions...or something!" The petite chosen just giggled at the response, obiviously beliving the explanation as pure denial. Sheena sighed and turned to the other women in the party. "Well, I don't relly know what happened. So can you try to fill me in?"

"The renegade base blew up." Raine stated.

"We also met Yuan." Marta added.

"And we had a pillow fight!" Colette happily stated.

Sheena looked more than confused. "So as I get it, Raine blew up the base, and you've met Yuan, all while having a pillow fight?" The weird stares she got from the other three explanied that her summary was completly wrong. "...I guess it's better if you tell me in detail."'

* * *

"...So that's how it is. Do you think Yuan survived?" Sheena asked. Raine shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe not, but Yuan's quite tough. I'm pretty sure he've made it somehow." Sheena nodded.

"Alright. I've made up a plan before coming here. This is it: Genis and Emil is on their way here, and they will try to search for Lloyd and the items, along with Raine. Colette and Marta..." She turned to the girls. "You two will be positioned in one of the mizuho's spies checkpoints. We've joined forces with the renegades, as they apperently need our information network, and we can make good use of their numbers."

Colette objected. "Sheena! I wanna stay and fight Lloyd!"

"No. It's too dangerous. You and Marta, being the youngest, have to stay behind."

Colette pouted. "What about Genis? He's younger than I am."

"He can cast spells. We need him." Sheena agued.

"I can cast spells too!" Colette countered.

Sheena sighed. "Look Colette, it's Lloyd we're fighting. It's no regular enemy. And according to your-or rather-Yuan's story, he have Kratos's personality and insane power. So, no."

Colette pouted even more, but the only effect was that she looked even cuter. "Sheena! I can take Lloyd on. I'm not a innocent maiden anymore, both in mind and in body, so I can figh- oh." She stopped as she saw Raine glaring in her direction, coming towards her.

"You..said WHAT?" The half-eleven teacher beamed at Colette, who sensed danger and decided to try to get out of the situation.

"But of course, I don't need to fight him, but-oh, I think it's best to go now, Marta! The mizuho people are waiting for us!" And with that, she dragged Marta off, forcing Sheena to follow them, as she needed to show them the way.

Leaving Raine to grumble alone. "Lloyd is so dead when I get my hands on him..."

* * *

Some hours later, Genis and Emil finally showed up. It was late, so they decided to start the search tomorrow, and they wandered inside the House of Salvation. Emil was sitting around being bored, Genis sat and studied, and Raine was in Ruin-mode, rambling about how happy she was that Koton finally returned the Spirtua Statue. When she finally turned around to check on the party, she saw that Emil had fallen asleep, and Genis had stopped studying, and instead played around with his kendama. Raine sighed. She was just about to return to the statue, when the sound of a door opening. She turned to the entrance door, and her jaw dropped as she saw the person standing there.

She saw Lloyd Irving.

If possible, her jaw dropped even more as Lloyd walked past her like she wasn't there, and picking up the Spirtua Statue. He mumbled something to himself that Raine barely managed to hear.

"There. Now there's only two more to get..."

It was then it all said 'click' inside Raine's head. The Spritua Statue. It must be one of these special items, and that's why he's here. Furthermore, if there's only two left, that means he already got one from before, just like they suspected. Not good at all. She realized that Genis and Emil stood beside here, taking a slight battle stance.

"Why are you here, Lloyd?" Genis outbursted. He then saw Lloyd holding the Statue. "Oh...it can't be..."

"Yes. Yes it is." Lloyd answered as a green light of mana began flowing from the statue into Lloyd. When the mana transfer was complete, he turned to his 'friends'. "I assume you won't let me get out of here?"

Emil answered. "Of course not! We won't let you get away with hurting our friends!"

"Hmph. If you really want to be as stupid as that pathetic Chosen, do as you wish."

"Don't insult Colette!" Genis beamed. "Burn! Eruption!" The attack caught it's target slightly off guard, at least enough for Emil to charge at him. "Sword Rain Alpha!" Emil stabbed Lloyd multiply times, creating many wounds. At last, he sliced his sword upwards, giving Lloyd a nasty scar. Emil didn't mind though, he knew what they have to do. _That's why we can't allow Colette to be here..._

"Cool off! Ice Tornado!" A tornado of ice was created, hurting Lloyd severely. The small icicles in the tornado scratched his skin and created holes in his clothing. While not being anything close to life-threating, it sure hurted as hell. Genis inwardly cursed himself for hurting his best friend, but he shrugged it off, and started preparing the next spell.

As soon as the tornado was no more, Lloyd finally got to draw his sword, and started a devastaing combo of attacks on Emil, who tried to block all the lightning blades, light spears, and demons fangs that he was caught in. The serie of attacks ended however, when Genis casted another spell.

"Reduce this evil soul to ashes! Explosion!"

Lloyd quickly jumped back to avoid the coming explosion, giving Emil time to recover with the help of a Healing Circle. However, it also gave time for Lloyd to cast a spell.

"Take this! Spread!" A pillar of water spashed Raine in the face, almost knocking her out. What made her knocked out, was the demon fang that managed to find it's way to her. With Raine knocked out, Genis quickly ran to her side, pouring a Life Bottle in her mouth, while having Emil defend the half-elven siblings from Lloyd. Raine quickly got back on her feet, as she saw that Emil almost got knocked out.

"Help is on the way! Revitalize!" The party's battle spirit rose, as they realized that they could beat Lloyd here and now. If they just managed to keep Lloyd busy a little longer, Genis would be ready with a new spell and all would be over. However, Lloyd broke free and rushed towards the casters. Emil tried to catch up with him, and he succeded, but Lloyd was now very close to everyone. Emil kept him enough busy. Their swords crossed. Emil and Lloyd looked at each other, and a glimt of confusion appered on Lloyd's face.

"Who are you?" The brown-haired swords man asked.

Emil answered. "Give me your name and I'll give you mine!" Genis chuckled. _ Oh, the irony. _

"Very well. I am of Cruxis, the organisation that guides this world."

"Guided our world you mean!" Genis corrected. Lloyd ignored him.

"I shall be one of the four seraphim, sent forth to watch over you pathetic inferior beings." At this point, Genis almost finished his spell.

"I call upon thee in the land of the dead..." Emil smiled as he heard Genis chanting the final words of his spell. However, that smile went over to a look of confusion as he saw Lloyd's face. The thing that confused him?

Lloyd smiled.

That confusion made Emil let down his guard a slight bit, and Lloyd took advantage of this, pushing forward so a opening was created. However, he didn't attack. Instead, he held his sword carefully, looking at it like he was deciding wherever to buy it or not. Emil just stood there confused, but then a blue circle appeared below the entire group's feets, and pure mana poured up in the air. The mana hurt as hell. Emil could feel how the mana went in and out of his body, making everything hurt. He felt a urge to scream, but it didn't hurt that much. He realized he wasn't able to walk, as the mana held him in place. He looked over to Lloyd, and he seemed unaffected. _Is he the cause of all this mana? _Suddenly he got scared. He'd seen someone do this before. But that was a perverted chosen, not Lloyd. He watched in horror as Lloyd revealed his blue, large wings, hovering in midair, concentrating energy.

"Shining Bind!"

The mana suddenly got alot more powerful, so powerful that it would kill a normal person. He heard the others scream out in pain, as he did the same. When the attack finally ended, he fell down on the floor, barely conscious, but he was certain that the others had been knocked out. He couldn't look up. He didn't have the strength to.

"Where does Lloyd store his swords?"

Had Lloyd asked him? Yes he had. Even though Emil coughed blood, he somehow managed to find the strength to talk.

"You already have them, you asshole." He recived a kick in the face for that. Even so, it was worth it.

"Not these. Flamberge."

Ah, so that's what he wants. Lloyd's sword during the reunition of the world. "No way."

"...These half-elves is quite decent people. Would be sad if something happened to them."

"You monster..." Emil coughed more blood. He couldn't let anything happen to Raine or Genis. "Fine. You win. Lloyd only told me they were in a small, non-important village."

Lloyd smiled. "I knew you would be reasonable. Good, I know where it is now. As thanks, I guess I'll heal your friends. Cruxis is for the half-elves sake, after all. Healing Wind!" And with that, he left.

* * *

Some hours later, Emil called Colette via a video comlink. He managed to tell her everything up until they all were knocked out. Then, Colette interrupted.

"But everyone's okay right?" Colette asked. Emil nodded as answer. Colette sighed in relief. "Good. I was worried about you...huh?" Colette looked away from the camera. When she returned, she had some news. "Looks like there's some disorder at the checkpoint. Wait, I need to see what's wrong."

"Wait! Where exactly are you and Marta?" Emil asked.

Colette turned to the cam again. "At an checkpoint at Katz's Village. Sheena placed us here 'cause it's calm, nothing ever happens here. I need to go check at the checkpoints. See ya later!" She shut off the comlink.

Emil sighed in relief. Colette and Marta was safe. That's all that matters. He leaned back against the wall thinking. He didn't know where Lloyd was heading for now, only that it was a small, unimportant village...wait.

Katz's Village. Unimportant. _Nothing ever happens here..._

No. It can't be. It can't be. Emil grabbed the comlink. He pressed the call button. It didn't work. He tried again. It didn't call. For some reason, it can't reach Colette's comlink. He screamed as he realized the reason.

There wasn't anything to reach. Not anymore.

* * *

***Standing the pain plays* **

**Poor Emil. Poor Colette. Poor Lloyd, if Raine gets you.  
**

**And poor me. I just want some reviews...*sob*  
**

**Anyway, what did you think? Pointers? Compliments? Or just general mentions? Review!  
**

**Thank you for taking your time reading all this.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I call upon the clumsy klutz of Symphonia, I summon thee...Come, Colette!  
*pooof***

**Colette: Hey! I'm not clumsy!**

**It worked! YESS!  
Many of you may wonder what the hell I'm doing. See, I needed a muse. It's boring writing by yourself. So, I decided to summon Colette! And it worked!  
**

**Colette: Um...so you're a summoner?  
**

**Hell...guess I am! Yay!  
**

**Colette: So, my job is to tell you guys about things the author wants to tell you! Okay, first off: The pun!  
**

**Yay! I guess you all been waiting for this one!  
**

**Colette: ...What's a pun? Oh never mind! I'll tell you that comicshop199...hmm that's too long. I'll call you Comicy!  
**

**(sweatdrop) You can't do that...  
**

**Colette: Comicy was too bad wrong with the pun. It's something about the Judgment part, yes. But you know what? Amryi was closer! It's so close that it's kinda correct! Cookie for ya! *throws cookie*  
**

**Amryi? It's AnriMia24! Oh nevermind. The readers are gonna get annoyed at you.  
**

**Colette: That sentence you mentioned, Amryi, was the pun itself. But you gotta understand it too! Here's the hint: It's related to the title of this story, and Lloyd's current condition. Think about it! I'm sure you will figure it out!  
**

**This is the longest authors note ever...On with the story!  
**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own ToS. Original disclaimer, dont'ya think?  
**

* * *

Emil sat on his rheaird, flying as fast as he could towards Katz' Village. He pushed the machine to it's limits, to the point that it actually almost broke, but he managed to keep it in the air. He still couldn't belive how stupid he had been. _How could I let Colette and Marta join Mizuho? If I just knew this would happen..._

Soon enough, he saw Katz' island in the horizon. He could just fly over the village and land inside, but Kratos was there. One 'Judgment' and both he and his rheaird would be toast. He wasn't going to risk that. Therefore, he landed a little outside the village. He left the rheaird and started walking towards the village. The sight that greeted him...

It was horrible.

Dead renegade bodies, along with many mizuhoan, was lying all around the place. There was some kind of burned walls, probably an defense barrier. Every living body had been electified, stabbed, sliced, burned, drowned, or even just dissolved. The battlefield had taken place on a grass field, which was now red instead of green, coloured by the blood. Emil placed his hand so it covered his nose, trying to not get too disgusted. The whole place smelled and looked horrible. _I can't see Colette's or Marta's bodies...is that a good or bad sign? _Emil suddenly felt an urge to throw up as he saw an renegade body which had been stuck to a wall, sword still in his stomach. The horrible part however, was that his head was stuck in the sword too.

Emil started running. He just wanted to get away, from the blood, from everything. Again, he cursed himself for letting the girls go. He should have objected when Sheena told him what she was planning... His line of thought ended as he catched sight of another body, holding one of Lloyd's sword, along with the holster. He apperantly was brave enough to snatch it in the battle. As thanks, he basically didn't have anything left except that arm, and his head. _Courage is the magic that turn dreams into reality...or in this case, nightmares. _Emil started to run as he finally saw the entrance to Katz' Village.

As he entered, he didn't see any Katz bodies. _They must have fled already, thank Martel. I hope the girls did the same... _He started looking around, but he didn't catch any sight of the girls, nor Lloyd. He sighed. Judging by the casulites, it couldn't be anyone but Lloyd that attacked. Or Lloyd with a crazy Kratos personality. Whatever. He suddenly heard voices coming from higher up, probably from what looked like the mayor's...house? Thing with roof? Either way, Emil started to run up the path.

* * *

"Get out of the way, Chosen."

The twin swordsman that just had ordered that was standing threateningly. He quickly cast a glance on the object behind the Chosen, a large chest that seemed to contain something extremly valuable. He then locked eyes with the blondine again, as she decided to make her point clear.

"I won't! This is Lloyd's and I'll protect it for him! Even if you have his body, you won't get this!" The tiny blondine refused to get out of the way. She had a determinated look in her eye. She frowned, thinking about the massacre that occured here...that which she was forced to see. She would do anything to prevent another one that could easily occur if he get his hands on the item in the chest. She shook her head. "I told you, you won't get this! Please...just leave Lloyd's possesions alone. He don't want you to take them..."

Lloyd sighed. She was so stubborn. "Did I not make myself clear? You're a burden. Go home."

Colette frowned. These words... "You're alot like Mr. Kratos. Even though you're cold...colder then he is, and far more heartless." The blondine shook her head. "I don't think you have a heart. You're like one of the angels Yggdrasill created, a puppet used for his own goals, with no heart, just a lifeless being..." Her voice sank down to almost a whisper. "Just like me..."

"Chosen, if you don't get out of the way, I'll have to..."

"Kill me?" Colette pouted angrily. "If that's your way, then have it! But I'll fight back...for Lloyd's sake, as well of all the people of this world. I'll...protect them from you!" Colette cried ut, as she started charging towards the swordsman.

"...Very well. Prepare yourself!" Lloyd draw his sword and easily blocked the chakram attack. He proceeded to attack her, but...

"Demon Fang!" The attack hit Lloyd in the back, he managed to recover and turned around. He saw a young blonde, equipped with a sword. He had a battle stance, and from the looks of it, Lloyd could tell he was rather experienced. Not experienced enough though. His train of thoughts were interrupted as the tiny blondine next to him beamed. "Emil! You're here!" The youngling seemed relieved that the girl was safe. However, he also won Lloyd's attention.

"...Your name is Emil? I should have realized that...Emil, or should I say...Ratatosk." Emil almost fainted. How the hell did he know that he was Ratatosk? Well, it didn't matter all that matters is that Colette and Marta is saf-

Wait. Where's Marta? He quickly looked over Lloyd, but he only saw Colette, who seemed to be deciding whenever to proceed attacking or not. Emil shook his head. _Nevermind. I got to put an end to him first. _He bit himself in the lip as he realized that he had to kill Lloyd in front of Colette. _Can't be helped. Here we go!_

Emil rushed to Lloyd, trying to get though his defense. He succeeded with making him stagger a bit by slashing his sword, but after a few hits Lloyd managed to block the upcoming attacks. However, he had forget the fact that a certain blondine was behind him.

"Para ball!" Colette threw two spikey balls, both hitting Lloyd and lightning fell from the sky, causing massive pain. If it did, Lloyd didn't show it though. He jumped, managing in getting behind the chosen, and slashed her repeatly, causing her to scream for each hit. He jumped back before Emil had a chance to attack him. Colette recovered fast from the attack, and decided that teamwork was the key to beat her boyfriend. "Emil, Ready?" Emil nodded. He knew what Colette was thinking. He had saw Colette and Lloyd do it many times, and he tried once. He charged at Lloyd.

"Sword Rain Alpha!" He stabbed Lloyd many times before finally making a cut upwards, sending Lloyd flying in the air. He knew what was coming next. "Hammer Rain!" Colette cried, making alot of red plastic hammers fall from the sky-everyone hit Lloyd. Colette nodded to Emil. This was it.

"Stardust Rain!" Stars fell from the sky, hitting Lloyd, causing alot of damage on the poor teen. Colette felt guilty for hurting her boyfriend, but she kept telling herself it was for his own good.

The guilty feeling returned immediately, after seeing the many bloodstains that their combo caused Lloyd. Parts of his clothers was ripped apart, showing injuries that seemed to really hurt. Colette bit her tounge. She didn't know if she could stand it any longer.

"Colette, I'll take it from here. Please, get somewhere safe."

Colette immediately rejected the offer. "No! I have to fight him! I mean...it's my-" She got interrupted by Emil. "Colette, please. Just go somewhere safe. Now!" Colette sighed. "Ok...I'll be in Altamira. Marta's there too, I sent her there the moment he attacked." Emil inwardly wondered how in Martel's name she managed to send off Marta. _Better not think about it. _He tried to focus as he heard Colette wings flap, the sound becoming softer and softer until it finally disappered. Emil locked eyes with Lloyd.

"It's just like you to send her away, Ratatosk. You haven't changed a bit. Always doing things by yourself...I suppose I can relate, though."

"How do you know my name?" Emil snapped.

Lloyd shugged. "None of your business."

Emil sighed. _I've been training for months...this secret techique. But I haven't mastered it yet... _Emil looked up on his foe. _But...I have to stop him. At all cost. _He took a battle stance, concentracing energy. Lloyd frowned.

"Do you earnestly belive you can defeat me?" Lloyd asked. Emil paid him no mind. Emil started stuttering as purple mana begun to form in his hand. _I...can do this. Please...just hold out._ Lloyd raised an eyebrow. Emil felt anger begun to form in his head, Was Lloyd taunting him? But why? _He'll stop when I do this..._

"If that is all you can do, please refrain from doing it. I'd prefer not to have my time wasted."

"Shut up! Demon Laser!" Emil held out his hands, creating a large powerful purple beam of darkness, blasting towards Lloyd. The beam was huge, and very powerful. It's dark mana made the flowers on the road wither and die. Emil could feel a smile of victory on his lips, as the beam hit Lloyd with full power. As the beam finally disappeared, Emil started wondering how he was going to tell Colette that Lloyd was dead.

But he didn't have to wonder long. Because Lloyd just stood there, completly unaffected. Emil's jaw dropped in shock and horror, as he saw Lloyd coming closer. "Hmph. One who lived years in Niflheim have no problems taking a dark-elemental attack. You of all people should have learned that, Ratatosk." Emil cursed himself. He had forget that fact, and now he had no strength to fight back. He could just watch as Lloyd held out his sword, blue mana hurting Emil once again. As Lloyd flew up in the air, unleashing all his power, Emil was on the brink of losing conciousness. The only thing he could hear was Lloyd's words.

"You cannot oppose fate."

After that, everything went dark.

* * *

**Colette: Poor Emil! And he did that to protect me! *sob*  
**

**Yeah, I feel kinda sorry for him. Shining Bind isn't a piece of cake.  
**

**Colette: Hey...I noticed that you wrote that Lloyd's my boyfriend! Twice!  
**

**I did? Really?  
**

**Colette: Yeah!  
**

**Not so surprising. You two ARE close with each other.  
**

**Colette: We're not THAT close! We've just-  
**

**Stop. This is a fic rated T. Don't say anything. You'll blow it to M.  
**

**Colette: But-  
**

**Please review! Try guessing the pun!  
**

**Colette: Meanie.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**And finally, Ch 9! Sorry for not updating for a while-I've been busy.**

**Colette: That means he have played ToS.  
**

**Umm, yeah. And other games, too. And been with friends. And school. An-  
**

**Colette: Nope. You'll blown it to M.  
**

**What? How can I possibly, I've only-  
**

**Colette: Stop it. You're gonna get a warning from this site otherwise.  
**

**But- Fine! have it your way, meanie. Anyway, the pun!  
**

**Colette: yay! I'll tell you kinda what it is: Look, at Kra-Lloyds line: _Cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls_. Now, if the attack is supposed to hit the corrupt souls, who would it actually hit?  
**

***mumble* Why are the reviewers puns so much better than the actual one...  
**

**Colette: I dunno. It's your reviewers.  
**

**You're right. Hey guys, what do you think of her as a muse? Cuz she's gonna be muse in my next story after this!  
**

**Colette: Really? What story?  
**

**Either a LloydXColette sweet/funny moments, oneshot collection. Or a story 5000 years after Symphonia, inspired from another game. It's kinda special. I want you reviewers to vote. Whoever gets the most votes will be my next story!**

**Colette: I'll vote for the first one! And you all better do the same!  
**

**Ummm, yeah...disclamier! And on with the story!  
**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own ToS! Who knew that?  
**

* * *

Emil felt like someone was calling for him. He slowly opened his eyes a little. He didn't see very well, it was all blurry. He then saw something white, big object. It looked fluffy, but he couldn't tell what it was. _Is it an angel? Have I died and come to heaven? _He opened his eyes a little more, and he could tell that the object was moving. It was moving towards him...was it flying? He tried to sharpen the picture but he couldn't. He waited to be enough awake to try again. He was about to close his eyes, but then, his 'angel' hit him in the face. Again. And again.

"Is that really necessary, Colette?" someone asked. Emil didn't know who, because the 'angel' kept hitting him in the face. He at least managed to hear that it had the sweet tone of a female.

"I saw his eyes open! So I'm helping him wake up. You don't need to cause such a fuss over it, Marta-you woke me up the same way." Emil assumed it was Colette that said that. So the other one should be Marta. _Oh no. Did they die too? And why are the angel hitting me? _He tried to raise his hand up in defense. Suddenly, the hitting stopped. Emil opened his eyes in surprise, finding that he can see clearly now. He saw Colette and Marta, the former standing over him with a white pillow in her right hand. She had the same happy-go face she usually have, expect that it seemed even more happier now. He looked right to see Marta, who had an less happier face, but was far more relieved. She opened her mouth to say something.

"Oh, Emil! You're awake! I thought you would never wake up...but when using Colette's methods, I guess even the devil can wake up. But I'm happy to see you and-ow!" She got cut off when a white pillow made contact with her head. She turned with an annoyed look to the caster. "What was that for, Colette?" Marta asked angrily.

The petite chosen giggled and answered. "I understood that comment, Marta. Besides, it's _your _way of waking someone up. And it can wake the devil up. You should use that in battle too! Just think of the title: Marta's crazy overkill pillow atta-ouch!" Colette's teasing was interrupted when Marta grabbed a pillow on the floor and started something that would best be described as mentioned title. Emil tried to get contact with the girls, and when he finally succeeded, the girls was rolling on the floor, trying to hit each other with pillows. When they realized that Emil was watching, they immediately got up, blushing because of the awkwardness. Emil sighed. "Please tell me what happened."

* * *

"So...lemme set this straight. We're in Altamira, and the Katz got me here after finding me unconscious in their village. So far so right?" Emil asked. Colette nodded in response. "I had the Katz evacuated. I didn't want either them or Marta in danger..." she shyly said. Emil continued. "And Genis, Presea, Regal and...Zelos is at the gate, guarding the city? And they're gonna warn the locals if _he _shows up?" Marta nodded and added: "Yep. They're also gonna slow him down to give everyone time to evacuate. And, if it's possible, defeat him." Colette flinched at the last statement, but she didn't plan on showing her unease to anybody. She tried to change the subject. "So, we're in here in the hotel room until you've fully recovered. Isn't that fun? Oh yeah, Raine is going to arrive soon, too. She's going to see after you, Emil. I'm going out for a while. See ya!" Colette exited before anyone could stop her.

Emil didn't mind. He had to ask Marta something. "Marta...you didn't tell me everything, did you?" He expected Marta to at least flinch, but she didn't move a muscle. "No. I didn't. There is mizuho and renegade soldiers along with our friends at the entrance." Emil couldn't understand the reason as to why she didn't tell him.

"And?"

"I didn't tell Colette about it either."

"Why? Why didn't you tell her?" At this point, Marta turned round and locked eyes with Emil.

"Colette still believes there is some way to cure Lloyd. But I don't. The soldiers-along with our friends-have order to kill on sight."

* * *

"So, remind me of why we're here again." The one that asked the question was a male red-haired young man. He had company that consisted of a blue haired long, tall man. The man was wearing handcuffs, though his friends objected very much against that fact. He was standing against a wall, looking rather...nothing. Next to him was an white haired short half-elf, who had an bright blush on his cheeks, as he stood unusually close to the party's fourth member, a pink haired girl. She looked like she was around fourteen years old, but her eyes told a story of many years pain and suffering. She looked at her boyfriend as he replied to the redheaded male by some sarcastic comment. However, she quickly looked at the Tethe'allan chosen as he did a slight turn, a serious expression on his face. She quickly realized what he had heard. She could see him, and he could too. He opened his mouth to warn the others, but the pink-haired did it quicker. "Enemy arriving. 200 meters from west."

The party was really quick with taking a fighting stance. They also managed to warn the inhabitants. Now they were rushing towards their enemy. They preferred a battle on the field than inside the city, so they bought some soldiers with them and decided to send one off to warn Colette and the others. As they were running, Zelos decided it was time for an encouraging comment. "Ready to show ol' bud what we're made of?" For the first time in a long while, everyone agreed with him. He looked forward as he saw Lloyd standing less then 20 meters from them. "Alright, time to rock and roll!" Zelos said as he, Regal and Presea charged at their enemy.

Lloyd sighed. So much for getting what he wanted. Now he had to fight these guys. He sighed again as he blocked a Demon Fang. He was holding a sword that seemed to be made of pure fire, Flamberge. He had the Vorpal sword in his second holster. He jumped back to avoid a Swallow Dance, but he missed the young girl that managed to get though his defense. He quickly used Guardian to avoid being knocked back by her Beast. He quickly jumped back and started a spell.

"Take this! Grave!" The attack hit the pink girl, as he deemed that she was the biggest threat. She let out a small scream as the stone spikes pierced though her body, but she quickly recovered. The fight continued like this, but the party was doing well, Genis spells could be used to create a opening for Presea, or Regal could help Presea break though by distracting Lloyd. Zelos was in the back, healing whenever it was needed. They had a really good chance of beating him. Of course, it would be better if the soldiers haven't been killed by the very first Eruption. But they kept on fighting, until...

"Cast thy purifying light upon..." Genis eyes widened as he saw his best friend preparing that feared spell. But he was prepared too. "Oh no, you don't! Indignation!" Lloyd quickly stepped back to avoid the explosion. A smile played on his lips as he resumed his spell. Exactly where he left off.

"...these corrupt souls. Light of Judgement..." Now everyone was almost panicking. Zelos quickly switched to a heal spell, praying that the attack won't hit him. Genis got ready to cast Force field, seeing as he won't make another spell in time. Presea tried to stop the spell with Beast, but it didn't work. Regal was also trying to heal his wound.

"Judgement!" Multiply rays of Judgement falled down on the ground. Genis cast Force Field, but no one hit him. However, he could see Zelos and Regal fall down on the ground, unconscious. He was relieved that he didn't hear Presea scream. _This isn't good...we lost our healers. _He looked around for Presea, but when he saw her, he wished he didn't.

Presea was lying down on the ground. Around her was a pool of blood, most likely her own. She haven't screamed, but it was clear she was in pain. She was trying to stand up, but Lloyd then cast Grave again. Genis could only watch as the stone pierced though her already badly wounded body, creating large wounds. A high pitched scream was heard, before the unconscious body falled down on the ground, coloring the ground red. Genis could only stare with mouth open, horrified. The horrified expression turned to one in indignation as he realized what happened and who was responsible. He turned to the brown haired swordsman.

"Tsk Tsk. You guys are even easier then the Chosen's group. Are you're going to protect Altamira? What a joke. How can you do that when you can't protect these close to you?" Lloyd's words was like a dagger to Genis. He realized that it was his fault too. _I'm sorry Presea...I couldn't protect you...Even so, I won't let you down. I will fight, and i will win! _Genis stood up and started chanting a spell. Lloyd snickered. "Oh? Are you going to take me down? What will it be? Aqua Edge, or maybe even a Fireball? I'm so scared!" Genis felt his cheeks burning with indignation.

"I'll...avenge Presea! And I'll show you your powerlessness!" A great circle of mana formed around Lloyd. But this time, it wasn't Lloyd who caused this.

"Indignation..." A lighting bolt struck down on Lloyd, causing him to moan. He found it was too painful to move. However, he sensed that the attack...wasn't over yet.

"JUDGEMENTO!" A giant sword came falling down from the sky, taking a direct hit on Lloyd. The giant sword was emitting pure mana, and it became charged with an amazing amount of power. Lloyd, being an angel, was sensitive to mana. He could easily feel this, and he let out a tiny "No!" before the sword was fully charged. Then, the sword exploded into a blast that caused the sky around the world to flash for a moment. The explosion was so powerful Genis almost felt like he got blind. When his eyes recovered, he could see Lloyd kneeling, supporting himself with his sword. Genis saw him open one eye, and then charge at him.

* * *

"What's going on?" The petite chosen that asked the question was looking out of the window. From there, she could see people running around at the plaza. They seemed to be in total panic, and some guards directed them towards the exit. "It's like they're evacuating?" Marta asked, having joined Colette at the window. Emil looked at the door. He could have sworn he heard footsteps outside. He held one hand one his sword, ready to draw it. He did get relived to see it's only Raine that opened the door.

"Everyone, come with me! We must evacuate!" The white-haired professor ordered. Colette wanted an answer first, though. "What's going on professor?" Raine cast a worried glance at Colette. "Lloyd have entered the city. They're holding him off, but we mus-ack!" Raine's mouth turned wide open before she landed on the floor. Everyone let out a scream when they saw who caused it. Behind her stood a brown-haired swordsman with a flaming sword in hand, the sword being bloodstained at the top. He looked around the room before locking eyes with Colette.

"Chosen. You're coming with me."

* * *

**Colette: Hey! You can't just walk away with me like that! No way you'll do that!**

***sighs* and here she goes again...**

**Colette: What do you mean by that?  
**

**Nevermind. Anyway, now that I'm finished, I'm gonna get back to-  
**

**Colette: You'll blow it to Mmmmm!  
**

**Would you just shut up?  
**

**Colette: Please review! And don't forget to vote! For the Colloyd story!  
**

**Why are you my favorite character anyway?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to yet another chapter of Corruption!  
I hope you all have enjoyed this story, because as for now, it have 1300 views. It may not be much, but I never expected it to get that high, actually.  
**

**Colette: What? Don't you have any faith in me? I'm your muse! Only perfect ideas come from my mind!**

**I wasn't complaining about the story. I was thanking the readers...  
**

**Colette: Oh. By the way, we must answer our readers! We forgot to do it!**

**Dammit, we did? Well anyway, here ya go!  
_  
Dana and Girly: _I'm happy you like this story! I'm mixing a lot of genres, Adventure, romance, drama, etc. etc. Yep, the couples are really cute, aren't they?  
_Splitty: _It does seem dark, doesn't it? Maybe everything will be ok soon...maybe...*evil laugh*  
_Comicy: _You guessed the pun! *hands trophy* And I can tell you that he voted on the other story BTW.  
_Anria: _My goal is to surprise the reader at times. I'm only happy that I succeded! Might have some more Gesea, if I get a chance to...  
**

***glares at Colette* You mixed with their names, didn't you?  
**

**Colette: Their normal pennames are boring and hard! I only spiced them up!  
**

***sigh*Anyway, here's the current standings on the vote of whenever to take a Colloyd oneshot collection after this story, or an story about Lloyd 5000 years after Symphonia!**

**Colette: I hope you voted on Colloyd!**

**_Colloyd_: 1  
_Beloved memories_ (tentative title): 1**

**Colette: Yay! Someone voted on Colloyd! But what's this beloved memories thingy?**

**That's the other story. It's a suggestion for the title. I might give you a little hint about what these two stories involve in the next chapter...if you review and vote.**

**Colette: We want YOU to vote for Colloyd!**

**-.-' yeah...vote alright. On with the story!**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own ToS. Not Namco either. But I do own...nothing**

**And sorry if I forgot to answer an review. I'm stressed...  
**

* * *

The city of Altamira was usually peaceful. It had managed to avoid all the trouble caused during the journey of world regeneration, and it wasn't a primary target to anybody. The most ruckus they ever had was when the vanguard occupied the city, and that wasn't that much trouble either. The record had clearly been beaten when a young teenager with a flaming sword entered the city, crushing any resistance. He didn't seem to have much for those who got in his way, which is shown by the way he used his sword to get past the crowd that were running around at the plaza. When the first civilian fell, chaos started.

The inhabitants decided to run around to hide, but it had more the reverse effect; they was slowing each other down. People didn't stop, and many bodies was on the ground, crushed by the storm of people that walked on them. Somehow, the teenager had managed to reach the hotel, and by creating a way for himself though the crowd, he managed to risen the death count. That's because he did it with the sword. He entered the elevator.

When he exited, he was standing right outside one of the suites. He saw a door that was open, and he heard some very familiar voices coming from it. He frowned as he recognized the first one. It was her, no doubt. And that second voice belonged to...his target. It's wrong to call her something like that. He frowned as he realized he just thought that. It was only a symptom that "he" was regaining possession of this body. But of course, he won't let "him" do that. Lloyd Irving was not going to come back, at least not if he got what he wanted. Nodding satisfactory with this decision, he thrust his sword forward into the white-haired woman who was standing with her back against him. She ended what she said mid-sentence, let out an "ack" and fell to the floor. He didn't care about her longer, she wasn't any threat now. Instead, he scanned the room, his brown eyes looking at every person before finally stopping at an blue-eyed blondine with an frightened look on her face. He smiled, then opened his mouth. "Chosen. You're coming with me."

Colette had her mouth opened, completely shocked. She looked down at the injured Raine that had a large gaping hole in her back, then at Lloyd that had a bloodstained flaming sword, then back at Raine again. She couldn't understand it. She didn't want to understand. All she wanted is that Lloyd would return to normal. But now...it seemed like an impossible task. She started breathe slowly to try to regain her calm. She looked at Emil and Marta, and she inwardly sighed in relief when she realized they weren't hurt. She quickly took her chakrams out, and she took a battle stance, because even though she might be oblivious and believes in that Lloyd can be cured, she know that it won't be talk here. She can see that in the look on Lloyd's face. It's the same look the angels on Derris-Kharlan had. A determined look, that type that says "I'm going to accomplish my goal at all costs". Colette frowned, and put on a similar look. But Lloyd's is much more evil. Then, they all charged at him.

Emil came first, blocking Lloyd's attack. Colette took the chance and threw her chakrams at the newly acquired opening, causing yet another opening for Emil. He sliced his sword, aiming for Lloyd's chest, but Lloyd blocked the attack. Marta decided that she would be the mage for this battle, and started preparing an spell. Lloyd didn't want her to finish it though.

"Super Lightning blade!" He stabbed his sword forward, hitting Marta in the shoulder. It wasn't a very effective place to hit her on, but it did hurt. A lot. Marta screamed out in pain as the powerful lightning strike hit her new wound, and she was going to get a new one, if Colette hadn't intercepted Lloyd in his follow-up attack. Marta decided that she would be a healer instead, and she cast First Aid.

"Demon Fang!" Emil sent a powerful shockwave towards Lloyd, but Lloyd quickly blocked once again. Emil charged at Lloyd, stabbing his sword. Lloyd jumped at the side. Emil tried once again, but Lloyd just jumped out of harm's way. Emil tried to tire Lloyd out. "Demon Fang!" Emil could just hope that Lloyd's stamina would deplete if he kept avoiding the attacks. But something unexpected happened. Lloyd got hit by the attack. And he staggered. Emil went overjoyed at this new opportunity. He raced towards Lloyd. Getting close, he decided that he would do a close-up arte that he could follow up. He held his sword, ready to slice upwards. But he stopped at the last second. Something was wrong. Lloyd was smiling. He realized why when it was too late.

It was a trap. Of course he wouldn't be staggered by a single Demon Fang. Emil cursed himself for falling for it, but it was too late now. "Light Spear Cannon!" Lloyd sliced upwards multiply times, causing Emil to be stuck in the attack. He the stopped mid air, to fall down and held out his sword so it pointed at the sky. Emil landed on the sword, and it pierced though him. Emil passed out on the ground, unconscious due to the pain.

Marta watched as she healed herself. She gasped as she saw Emil passing out. She quickly concentrated on casting Resurrection, and she hoped Colette would held Lloyd off long enough. Her hopes were crushed though, when she saw that Colette was on the other side of the room, casting Holy Song. She bit her lip. Either Lloyd would go after her, and resurrecting Emil would be a faint dream. But if it's something she wanted to avoid, it was Lloyd hurting Colette. She bit her lip even harder as she canceled the spell and rushed to fight Lloyd.

"Swallow Dance!" She kicked Lloyd up in the air, and kicked him again in mid-air. The last kick she managed to hit just between his legs. She smiled as she heard Lloyd's moaning. _You deserved that. _She was going to do it again, but then she felt fingers around her neck. Realizing that Lloyd had just lifted her up in the air, she tried to shake his hands off, but he was too strong. She started to panic as she felt it was hard to breathe. She kicked in the air, her hands waving furiously. She felt her strength leave her as her surroundings became more and more foggy. Just when everything started to become black, she heard someone singing. _Maybe it's the angels welcoming me to heaven..._ She shook the thought off her. She can't die here. She have to save everybody, she have to save Colette. Even though she never liked the petite chosen that much, she had become rather fond of her. She was easy to befriend, and she was always putting others safety above her own. Marta suspected that she was raised that way, or it was just her pure heart. Either way, she had to protect Colette. But that thought became more and more futile, as the darkness thickened. _At least I get to see Mommy again..._

Suddenly, the darkness were replaced by extreme brightness. She heard someone scream, but who? She couldn't tell, but it was a boy. That much was clear. Something else also became clear, the fact that there was no hand around her neck anymore. She felt relived, and her surroundings became clearer. She saw Colette...sitting? No kneeling. And she was kneeling over...Lloyd? Everything became clear, and she saw Lloyd on the ground, being knocked out. Colette was kneeling over him and she was making sure he wasn't hurt..._That dumb chosen. _Marta moved over to Colette's side, and looked down on Lloyd. He was hurt, but not anything near serious. However, it was clear that it wasn't any small attack that knocked him out. Marta looked at the blondine for an answer. "So? What happened?" Colette got startled, but she calmed herself when she saw it was only Marta.

"I'm sorry!" the petite chosen apologized. Marta raised an eyebrow. Colette continued. "I just tried to cast Holy Song, and then..."

Marta sighed. "You messed up?"

"Umm...yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Colette started apologizing again.

"Your clumsiness truly are blessed. Look, you took Lloyd out! What's there to be sorry for- oh." She stopped when she realized Colette's face had became darker. Her eyes were a little gloomy, like she was about to cry. Marta understood she took the wrong path in the discussion. "I'm sorry Colette, I wasn't thinking..." Marta cursed herself for forgetting what Lloyd meant for Colette. However, all this was interrupted when Marta saw Lloyd's body move a little. "Colette, he's waking up. You need to flee, and-"

"No! I want to stay here. I need to protect Emil and you, right?" Colette demanded, and Marta saw that she wasn't gonna give up.

"...Colette can you come a little closer here?" Marta walked to the window, waving for Colette to come closer. Colette did so. "Colette, jump out of the window. You can take your wings and fly to safety." Marta suggested, opening the window.

Colette shook her head. "No Marta, I said it already. I'll stay. I won't cooperate on a plan that has me leaving you here. You may be killed an-"

"Who said I needed your cooperation?" With that, Marta pushed the petite chosen out of the window. She screamed before revealing her wings, now hovering in mid-air. Marta closed the window as an now angry Colette rushed to it to get back outside. Colette stopped and looked at her friend, with sadness in her eyes. She then turned around, flying up in the sky, out of Altamira. Marta watched her disappear at the horizon. Marta then turned around to see that Lloyd had woke up, and is now standing, Flamberge in his hands. Marta prepared herself as she started a battle she knew she was going to lose. But still, she had no regrets.

_If I die here, make sure to live enough for the both of us, Colette._

* * *

**Sad, isn't it?**_  
_

**Colette: ...  
**

**Ehm? Colette?  
**

**Colette: Marta's not going to die, is she?  
**

**Eh? Sorry I wasn't listening. I was reading this book called _Famous last words_. What did you say?  
**

**Colette: ...Nothing. *walks away crying*  
**

**? Did I say something wrong? *sigh* Girls...who understands them?  
**

**Colette: Heartless idiot...*sob* please vote and review...*sob*  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to another chapter of Corruption!  
Firstly, I thank you all who reviewed last chapter-a total of 6 people! That was my record for one chapter! :D Make sure to review again, I'd like to hear more from you!**

**Colette: Secondly, this will be kinda a sub-chapter. **

**Why you may ask? Well, it's simple...  
**

**Colette: The author is sick. Poor Lemu!  
**

**Don't call me that! Besides, yeah, I'm sick. I managed to write this for you, as I like writing from Colette's perspective...  
**

**Colette: It's a story about me? Yay!  
**

**Yep it is. Can you take away that chakram from my throat now?  
**

**Colette: Not yet. Enjoy the story!  
**

******Whoah. I was gonna upload this, and then I checked, and...1500 views! Thank you all! Please boost this score even more! :D****  
**

* * *

The room was not lit, it was quite dark. A window was open, allowing fresh, cold air to come in and toying with the green curtains that was next to the window. The curtains had been placed there so no one could peek. Not that anyone could peek in from outside, since the room was on the second floor, so it didn't really had any other purpose than decoration. There was a fluffy white bed placed in the corner, and it was unused. The person who had hired the room didn't have any intention to go to sleep just yet. Between all the things that was in the room, the pile of books that was in a corner must be the most outstanding. A chair was placed next to the books, and someone sat on the chair.

The someone was deeply concentrated in the book she held in her hand. She stopped reading only to straighten some of her long, blonde hair that repeatedly blocked her view. It always happened when she had her head down. She continued reading, but she shortly closed the book, deciding that it wasn't what she needed. She lowered her hand to the pile on the floor, and continued her obsession with reading as soon as she switched the book. The books was about a very strange subject for the young blondine. If anyone had walked by, they would have frowned just by looking at the titles. For these titles wasn't what anyone would expect her to read-she mainly read history, stories (and even though she had never admitted it in school), romance. However, the subject of these books before her was about something different.

Colette breathed slowly, reading every word on the page she was looking at. When all of the information was collected and sorted in her mind, She silently shook her head and lay the book on the floor. She watched as the pile of book she haven't checked got smaller and smaller. She'd read for many hours by now. She sighed and looked on the cover of the book. _How to express your anger. _She opened the first page and started reading. However, she soon realized that the book was, as Zelos would state it, "a load of bullshit." Of course, the petite chosen never used words like these, and she merely whispered to herself "Not good." As she looked on the pile, she saw that it wasn't a pile longer-only one book was left unread. She knew which one it was, and she had wished she didn't need to read that one. The title didn't sound good to her.

Nevertheless, she decided that she had to give it a try. She picked it up with her small, petite hands, and looked at the cover. The cover was a picture of two small angels, and one was shooting the other with arrows. The title was written with blood-colored letters, but that's not what Colette disliked about the title. It was the title itself. _Tips for love quarrels-How to get angry at your boyfriend. _Of course, she knew that it was exactly what she needed. And that's exactly why she didn't want to read it. She sighed and looked out of the window. She could see the well-known buildings of Triet, along with the surrounding desert. She knew that she couldn't stay here long. But she would be here just for tonight-after that, she'll continue to her destination. She should have kept flying. But it was dark, and she had too much to think of, too much to try to understand, after all that happened. The idea of staying at the inn had been very welcoming. She sighed and went back to the book. _I got to focus. This might be what I need. _She started to read the book, and discovered it was an easy step-by-step instruction. _A good start._

"Focus your mind on something that makes you angry." Colette thought for a second. _Something that makes me angry...I guess that would be...I don't know... _She went on to the next question instead. "Find a way to direct that anger on him." _Hmm...I believe 'act first and think later' would be best for me...even though Raine would disprove of that tactic... _She shook her head. This was impossible. Wasn't there any trick or hint for this? "An alternative would be a memory of something that had made you mad on him" Colette had to bit her tongue as she for one of the very few times in her life felt the urge to swear. If it was something she didn't want to be reminded of right now, it was the quarrel she had with Lloyd once. She got so mad she called him a Zelos, which caused a big scene among the party. _Is this book useless? _

She sighed as she flipped the page, and went on to the later steps. _I want a solution. This isn't helping me. _"Try concentrating your energy and anger to the legs, and kick him between the legs, in his critical place." Now that wasn't any helpful at all, but Colette smiled. She had been together with Marta and Sheena long enough to understand what the text meant. _I gotta remind myself that if Lloyd ever gets back to normal, I've to try that sometime. _"He will roll over in pain, or he would get angry and threaten you." _The old Lloyd would certainly do the former. But this new Lloyd would do the latter. _She sighed. She's wasting her time. This is going nowhere. And buying these books to try getting over the inside pain of hurting Lloyd-that seemed like a good idea. But it didn't seem to work. _Oh, it's only one step left. _She read the last line, and her mouth opened in shock.

"Kiss him, and he'll forgive you and probably ask to marry you if he haven't yet."

Colette could only stare at the book as if it was written in another language. Her face was unrecognizable, and the whole world seemed to have stopped for her. The only thing that seemed alive was the curtains, still moving because of the wind, that was also toying with her blonde hair, causing it to whirl around and messing up her hairstyle. She didn't care. She stared at the book. She felt something very familiar form in her eyes. She threw the book on the opposite wall, before she hid her head in her hands, allowing her tears to fall and soak her hands, just like she had done many years ago, the day she got to know she was going to be the sacrifice. But this time, no one was there to comfort her, as she continued to cry though the cold night of Triet.

* * *

**And I like sad Colette stories. Did I mention that?**

**Colette: No you didn't! And what is this? I asked for romance! This isn't what I wanted!**

**Calm down...you're scaring me.  
**

**Colette: *glares*  
**

**I-I mean...Arggh! I'll give you that romance part later, 'kay?  
**

**Colette: Good! *walks aways singing "Happy Happy Joy Joy"***

**Lloyd was right. She is scary when she's angry... **

**Please review! That means you everyone! And don't forget to vote for what next story I should write!  
**

**Next chapter will be up in the weekend, and it will be a normal one!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to Chapter 12 of Corruption!  
I'm not sick anymore, but this chapter isn't sadly all this long. Basically, this is preparations for the next chapter. It'll maybe be up tomorrow, if I get the time!**

**Colette: Encourage him! Review! Favorite! Follow!  
**

**Thanks Colette. I really appreciate the reviews in last chapter. :D  
However...  
**

**Colette: Let's go over this voting thingy again.  
You vote for what I should write next, after Corruption. Either it's going to be:  
* A Colloyd oneshot collection  
* A story 5000 years after Symphonia, probably titled _Beloved Memories._  
**

**__So to help you all with your decision, I decided I write a short teaser for the _Beloved Memories_ here. Enjoy!  
**

**_" We are Cruxis. We are here to take rule of this planet."  
The voice echoed though Meltokio, and it clearly effected a brown teenager that was walking on the street. He saw a sqaudron of angels coming from behind, and he quickly jumped into the shadows to hide. When they'd passed, he came out again. "This won't do." he muttered to himself. "I still can't remember a thing...and time is running out. I need to choose a side." He remembered the auburn-haired man, Cruxis leader. What did he call himself...Kratos? He certainly is a strong ally. But this Zelos guy acts as if he knows me...maybe I can trust him. But still..._**

**_Lloyd sighed. Ever since these angels attacked, his world had not only turned upside-down, he got a chance to remember what he had once forgot. And Kratos seemed to have knowledge about his past. So I should do as he says. Lloyd decided, and set off on the mission the Cruxis leader had given him: murder the Tethe'alla king. Lloyd didn't really like it, but he will do anything to find out who he is._**

**_He can't wait until the moment he gets to know who that blondine is that he kept dreaming about every night._**

**Colette: That was long! Get on with the story already!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ToS, and I didn't own it in chapter 11 either.  
**

* * *

Sheena inspected her men as they worked with carrying the injured to a temporarily hospital, where they treated the wounded and helped the too gravely injured to end their pain. She watched around her as her soldiers tried to calm down the panicked crowd. As soon as they'd arrived, they had calmed down, and she had sent some men to check about her friends whereabouts. In fact, that's the only thing the mizuho ninja could think of when they marched into the city-her friends safety. She had been worried as soon as the news of the attack quickly spread to her HQ, and she had immediately ordered one squadron of ninjas ready to leave to Altamira. Kuchinawa had offered to be the commander, but she had rejected. This was an attack against her friends, she wanted to take care o this personally. She thought that the units along with Zelos, Regal, Genis and Presea could hold him off at least until the citizens had been evacuated. Apparently she thought wrong, because the results were some citizen deaths and the party almost annihilated. Even though seeing her friend's status after the battle outside Altamira wasn't a pretty sight, they were alive and that was all that matters. But so far, they haven't got a word about the others. As soon as that soldier returns she'll know-

"Chief! We've found them!" A young mizuhoan in the traditional ninja soldier outfit reported to Sheena. Sheena turned to him. "Good. Give me all details."

"Hotel, 3F. They're all wounded, the half-elf have a dangerous stab wound. She is being treated now, as well as the two others." He reported, clearly happy of being to any use for the great Chief. However, the said chief frowned and looked like this was bad news.

"...Status and appearance of the two others?"

"They're both badly wounded, but nothing life-threatening. Showing signs of waking up. Both are young, a brunette and a blonde." The ninja reported, but he was surprised over the chief's reaction to this information. Sheena swore in mizuhoan, and by looking at the startled reaction of the soldier, it was very harsh swearing. She then dashed off, entering the hotel.

Sheena entered the elevator and pressed the button marked 3F. She mourned over the news she'd just got. _Of all people to disappear, of course it has to be her. _She exited the elevator and headed for the room with ninjas positioned outside. "They're waking up right now, Chief." She nodded as a reply to the ninja and entered the room. _I hope they have a really good explanation as to why she's missing._

* * *

"You are kidding me. You let her go?" Sheena glared at the brunette that had answered her question. But Sheena didn't approve of the answer. "No, not really 'let go'. More like 'forced to go'." Marta answered. Sheena suddenly felt an urge to hit someone. Marta saw the intense burning in Sheena's eyes and quickly added: "I'll tell you what happened. We were losing the battle, and for some unknown reason..." She paused. Sheena raised her eyebrow. "...he wanted Colette. And stubborn girl refused to escape. So I had to throw her out of the window." Sheena was so close to getting a heart infarct before she remembered that Colette has wings. Of course. She looked at the brunette. It was clear that Marta had guilty feelings for that. Sheena knew exactly how horrible those feelings can be. Sometimes she still caught herself thinking about the Volt incident again.

"I would had done the same thing, you know. If he's after Colette, it can't be any good for her. We need to catch up with her before he-" Sheena stopped as she realised something Marta just realised too. She quickly stood up and turned to a ninja. "I want two rheairds that's ready to use outside the hotel, along with food and stuff enough for a week. This should be ready in five minutes. Understood?"The ninja nodded and ran outside to fix the ordered preparations. Sheena turned to Marta again. "We don't have much time. Gather everything you may need, along with your...private stuff."

"I'm coming too!"

The two girls turned around to look for the source of that sound, and they found a blonde that's trying to stand up. He's clutching his arm against something that seem like a nasty wound, and he clearly is in pain, although he do his best to hide it. "Nonsense!" both girls snapped in unison. "You're way too weak and wounded, Emil. You should rest." Marta exclaimed.

"But...I need to..." Sheena watched the poor boy as he pleaded that he's going to be fine. She understood that Emil feel responsible for whatever may have happened to Colette. She sighed.

"Alright, alright. But you ride with Marta's rheaird." With that, Sheena exited the room, leaving Marta to cast a dirty glare on her before proceeding with helping Emil out of the building.

* * *

Five minutes later, all three of them were flying up in the sky. They kept flying for ten minutes under silence, until Marta felt tempted to break the silence. "So, where are we going?" Sheena just shrugged. "I dunno, just following my senses. Jokes aside, I thought Triet. But that's not very likely she'll stay there for long-I at least don't see anything of interest to her there. And I'm pretty sure our window of opportunity to catch up with her in Triet closed long ago. So you got any ideas of places?"

Marta thought for a second. "Hmm, well let's see. If I was on the roam from my former boyfriend, who's now trying to presumably kill me, I wouldn't go to somewhere completely obvious. Then again, it's Colette we're talking about..."

"So it's Iselia then. Let's go!" Sheena did a dive with the rheaird, causing high acceleration. Also causing Marta to follow her, both screaming in joy like small schoolgirls. Emil didn't enjoy it at all, and he was really dizzy when they landed in the Village of Oracles. They parked the rheairds just outside the entrance to Iselia. When they jumped off the rheairds, they all let out a tiny scream.

The two guards that normally stand at the entrance wasn't standing today. They were lying in pools of blood, both incredibly wounded and assaulted beyond all imagination. The trio held their breath while they passed the two bodies. The bodies itself couldn't really be called a body longer, more like a mix of meat and blood. However, what affected the trio most wasn't that no hand had more than three fingers left, or the head wound on one of the soldiers that made it look like the head was pierced into two. No, what affected the young teenagers most was the letters written on the ground. One of the soldiers fingers were on the last letter, indicating that he wrote it in his last moments.  
In other words, his last will.

_Please protect the chosen_

* * *

**Colette: *sob* so sad...horrible.**_  
_

**Yeah. Action in next chapter. And it'll uploaded tomorrow maybe, if I get a lot of reviews. *wink wink*  
**

**Colette: Review please! And if you like this story, favorite too!  
**

**If you have any questions about _B__eloved Memories_ or the Colloyd one-shot collection, don't hesitate to ask!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to another chapter of Corruption!  
Sorry for not updating yesterday, I didn't think I was gonna get many reviewers who wanted me to update, and when I got home, I checked, and Holy shit, almost every reviewer had begged me to update. And clock was way too late, and I had a test :( today, so that was impossible. But I managed to write a chapter today instead! Aren't you happy?**

**Colette: And Anry wanted to have a teaser of the one-shot collection too, so here! I wrote one!**

**_Lloyd sat at a long table. He looked at a plate that had been placed before him. He looked at it with a frighted look. He turned to the cook, a blonde girl next to him.  
"Colette, I'm not eating this." Lloyd shoved the plate aside.  
"What's wrong Lloyd? Don't you like my delicious...tomato soup?" Colette giggled.  
Lloyd gulped. "Colette, I've told you. Stop trying to get me to eat tomatoes! I'm not eating this."  
"Oh, but you are. Or do you prefer Raine's steak instead of MY soup?" Lloyd looked over to the other untouched meal, a steak that is best not described if you don't want your appetite ruined forever. He looked back as Colette leaned dangerously close to him.  
"Uhhh..."  
_**

**__You wrote this?**

**Colette: Yep! Isn't it good?  
**

**...On with the chapter!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ToS  
**

**By the way, again, I want to thank comicshop199 for coming up with this story together with me. I only wrote it down.  
**

**Colette: Comicy came up this with you? Hmmm...  
**

* * *

"This can't be..." Marta closely examined the bodies, and verified that they were dead. She lowered her hand and took one of the soldiers finger. It was still a little warm. "This didn't happen long ago! We may catch up to him. Let's hurry!" With that, Marta quickly stood up and ran into the village. She was still disgusted of the sight of the bodies, and just wanted to get away from them as quickly as possible. Emil and Sheena followed her. They could bury the body later. First, they had to make sure Colette was safe. The trio ran to the north of the village´. They didn't need to ask the villagers where he'd gone, it was clear. If you're looking for someone, you go to her house first. They were almost at Colette's house when they heard a voice. A familiar voice.

"Where is the Chosen?"

They stopped in front of the house. Right in front of them was a blond middle-aged man, Colette's father Frank. And he was talking with an brown-haired teenager, namely Lloyd. Lloyd didn't seem to notice the trio's presence, he was standing with his back turned to them and haven't moved a muscle. This was the perfect opportunity to strike. Of course, neither Emil nor Marta would play that dirty. But Sheena would.

Sheena did a signal with her hands, and six ninjas appeared in clouds of smoke. All of them had a special symbol on their arms, a circle that had a white and a black side, twisting so it looked like two fishes that was chasing the other's tail-the mizuho symbol. It was a golden frame around it, and that marked them as the élite, the best of the best. Marta's and Emil's mouths dropped in awe and horror. Sheena had told them that these six was the only ones that could rival Sheena's and Kuchinawa's ninja skills. And having them all charge against Lloyd was a good, but very dirty idea.

Sheena did another signal, and it can't be mistaken what it was for. It was the signal for attack, a finger pointed against the enemy. At the same moment, the six élite ninjas ran towards Lloyd, and Marta was struck with the fact how quietly the moved. They must have trained in their entire life. However, no training in the world could prepare them for what's to come.

Lloyd turned around and most people, the ninjas among those, would have guessed that he would try to attack or block, or maybe run away. Instead, he dashed towards them, and ended up behind the élite. Now, the élite had tried to attack him all at once, and this maneuver caused them all to be in the same place. The following sword-slash hit them all in their backs, and they fell down unconscious or even maybe dead. All this happened in less than two seconds. Lloyd turned around to face the trio.

"And a hello to you too." The brown-haired swordsman dropped the sarcastic comment, but the only thing Sheena could think about was the fact that he had just devastated the top of the mizuhoan ninjas. And teased them with a comment afterwards. But there was one bright point-he haven't got Colette. And by the looks of his conversation with Frank, it didn't look like he knew her location either. Maybe they could pull it off. She cast a glance at Marta. The poor girl was disgusted by the blood that had been spilled, but she had a look of determination in her eyes. Sheena knew she had seen that look somewhere before, but she didn't know where. The thoughts about spilled blood made her think of another thing he'd done.

"Why did you murder the guards at the entrance? And some of the civilians of Altamira! They weren't any real threat to you, was they?" Sheena asked, her face red of anger.

"Anyone who gets in my way is my enemy." Lloyd cold-blooded answered before turning to Frank. "I have no longer need for the information I asked you about. I already know everything I need to know about the Chosen's whereabouts." This caused everyone's jaw to drop and Marta tried to ask him but Lloyd saw this and came first. "See how those guards have gathered at the northern gate? That's quite unusual, and the only possible reason as to why that I can think of is that they're guarding someone, or something. The something is the path to the Martel Temple, I guess. And then, that someone would be the Chosen, who would be hiding at Martel Temple." This answer surprised them in more ways than one. The main reason it surprised them however, was that Lloyd would never come up with such a logical conclusion.

But all they could think of now, was to delay him. But all hopes to do something like that was crushed mercilessly as Lloyd revealed his wings and started taking off into the sky. "I hope you do not plan to follow me. If you fail to obey this order, there will be dire consequences."

* * *

They ran up the stairs of Martel Temple as quickly as they could. Of course, they had banished all thoughts of actually obeying Lloyd, and they had run off towards the temple as soon they informed the villagers about the two dead guards. Frank promised to take care of the mizuhoans, and Sheena hoped that they would be alright. But priority one is Colette, and priority one have always been that petite blond chosen. So that's why Sheena's running up the stairs with Emil and Marta. All three of them are determined to find and save Colette. Failure are banished from their thoughts. As they ran up, they saw the petite chosen standing right next to the door. The most noticeable thing is that she had her chakrams ready. And she was fighting with Lloyd.

This time, Lloyd realized their presence immediately, and switched his fighting stance so he can block attacks from both ways. Emil charged at him, sword ready to slice downwards. Lloyd easily blocked the attack and proceeded to counter, but Marta kicked him, so he lost his balance. Colette took the opportunity to cast Hammer Rain, causing massive damage to the poor teenager that was lying on the ground. Emil closed his eyes and stabbed his sword down. He ignored Colette's scream, he had to end this. He open his eyes in surprise as the sword made contact with the ground. Had Lloyd managed to avoid the attack? He heard Colette scream again, and he realized that it may have been for another reason for not wanting Lloyd to die. He turned around and the moment he saw what had happened, he cursed himself with words he shouldn't even have knowledge of in his age. Lloyd was standing right behind Colette. His arm was wrapped around Colette's neck and his sword was pointed to Colette's throat.

"I warned you. There would be dire consequences."

Lloyd slowly run his sword along Colette's throat, causing a wound and also causing the petite chosen to scream out in pain. Emil and Marta reacted immediately, taking a step forward to charge at him, but they stopped when Lloyd made a move to take the sword deeper into Colette. Sheena turned to Emil and Marta. "Don't move a muscle!" she whispered. "He'll kill her if you attack him! Just let him be...he'll hand her over as soon as he got what he want." _Hopefully. _she added for herself. She didn't want to think of what can possibly happen. Lloyd smiled. He had noticed their conversation. _Damn angelic hearing._ Sheena thought. "Let's see..." Lloyd started. "How much can I hurt her before you attack me? No, of course you won't attack. That is, if you value her life." He moved the sword to Colette's face instead, her eyes filled with horror. The sword sliced down Colette's cheeks, causing her to scream. Lloyd laughed softly. He then moved the sword to the other cheek, doing the same there. After that, he moved it down to the top of her dress. Colette gulped. She knew what he was going to do. Frank, Phaidra, and even the old Lloyd had warned her for this situation so many times. Don't walk at nights, they say. Bad things may happen, they say. Of course, she never expected this bad thing to happen-especially not like this. Not because of him. Colette closed her eyes and held her breath as she waited for the sword to rip her dress apart.

She opened one eye curiously. Did something happen? Lloyd haven't done anything-. She gasped as she saw Lloyd releasing his grip on her, falling down on the ground. Colette didn't understand. The others was standing there, and they haven't interfered. But who-

"Don't...hurt..."

That voice. So familiar. Colette turned to the source of the sound. She looked at Lloyd. His warmth has returned to his eyes, they're not cold anymore. He was clutching his old wound he got in the fight against that huge monster. Colette was with him then. It all seemed like a very old memory, another life. She looked more on Lloyd, studying him harder. Lloyd's eyes turned to her, and she-how stupid it may sound-felt the warmth of embarrassment burning on her cheeks.

"...Colette!"

She was sure of it now. The warmth in his eyes, the sudden care for her, and the way he really meant what he said-this was the same old Lloyd she had loved. She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. And the first tears fall when she saw something she dreamt every night since this happened-Lloyd smiled. A warm, reassuring smile. Colette could feel his eyes were also sad, like he was ashamed. But she didn't care. She loved him of all her heart, and he was back for just a moment, that all that's matters.

Suddenly, Lloyd's smile disappeared and the eyes were cold again. He opened his mouth, and spoke with the dark, harder voice she begun to hate. "I'll let...you go this...time." He had to catch his breath, it was clear he was exhausted. "You haven't seen the...last of me. Just you wait...Chosen." With that, he revealed his wings and took off in the sky.

* * *

Colette was in her room, looking out of the window. Is was quite late, and the stars were nice. They had gotten back to the village, and the news that the élite ninjas was going to survive pleased everyone greatly, mostly Sheena. Colette had gotten medicinal treatment for the wounds she got from Lloyd. The others had been extremely concerned for her, that she would be damaged mentally. But she didn't really care. They're just wounds, and they hurt, and they were made by Lloyd...but that's it. She was overjoyed. Nothing could destroy her happiness now.

For once, in a very long time, she saw real hope of returning Lloyd to his old self.

* * *

**There. Finished...  
**

**Colette: Comicy! Comicy!  
**

**-_-' Why are you running around with these chakrams...?  
**

**Colette: Well, I just wanted to give Comicy my option of what I think of certain parts of this story. Like Lloyd's actions... So I'm searching for him now.  
**

**So that's why you have these chakrams...Fine, do whatever you want.  
**

**Colette: Good! *runs away shouting "Comicy! Comicy!"  
**

**This might be a very bad time to tell her that I was in charge of Lloyd's actions...  
**

**Review please! And please say your option about these two teasers!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so terribly sorry for not updating for...more then a week?**

**Colette: Oh come on! It's nothing compared to others! They don't update every week! They update...**

**Every two years?**

**Colette: ...that's just that one story...  
**

**Anyway! Welcome to another-  
**

**Colette: chapter of Corruption, yeah yeah. We know.  
**

***sigh* and now...I have three stories I wanna write...  
**

**Colette: But we've decided what we should do. We'll write two simultaneously, posting one chapter for Story 1, and then one for Story 2, and so on.  
**

**More detailed information in the next chapter. But now...Colette will answer your reviews! Yay!  
**

**_Splitheart: _Why do you sound like Mr. Kratos so much? But I'm happy you like this story!  
**

**_AnryMia: _Don't worry I'll let him live. Depends if he'll write the Colloyd oneshots or not. If not, come to his funeral, 'kay?  
**

**_Comicy: _That reminds me, I'll have to punish both you and Leumi later. But now, I'm trying to get him to write something romantic, so it'll have to wait.  
**

**_Sherbetkiss: _Yay! A new favoriter and follower! And reviewer! I'm happy you like this story. Grammar isn't that important. He's at least better than Lloyd.  
**

**Two things: What do you mean with "he's at least better than Lloyd?" I'll have you know that I got high grades on almost all subjects!**

**Colette: Oh, I have too! Look, I have an D in math, and in science, and in history I even got a C!**

**Umm...okay...good I guess...  
**

**Colette: Are you implying something?  
**

**N-nothing! Get on with the chapter!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ToS. All characters are copyrighted by Namco Bandai Inc. I only own the current story I'm writing. If for some reason Namco decides to sue me, I want at least a full voice-acted version of ToS.  
**

**_Also, in this chapter, the second half will be in Kratos/Lloyd/ 's perspective. Just so you don't get confused. _  
**

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?"

The petite chosen that had received the question turned around to the mizuhoan ninja. A look that seemed like a worried one was put on the ninja's face. Colette sighed a little before answering. She saw Marta further down on the path they were walking, she seemed to have stopped to wait for them. "Yes. I've told you all. I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me."

"What happened the last time you said that? Oh right, you almost died. But of course, we're not going to worry." Sheena replied with a huge part of sarcasm in the last sentence. "Yeah, let's not worry. We'll just go and let you hide your pain and suffering and sooner or later, you'll have to reveal it to us. So let's not worry at all."

Colette didn't answer. She stopped on the spot. Sheena noticed this and stopped too. "Colette, is something wrong?" Sheena walked a little closer to Colette. She could hear Colette whisper something, but she didn't catch what. "Colette, what did you say?"

Colette looked down on the ground. Her hair was hanging down, preventing any sunlight to fall on her face, rendering the face much darker than normal. Sheena could see her tiny lips move as they formed some words they'd formed very many times before. "I'm sorry."

"You're...what?" Sheena looked confused and tempted to ask her further. "But...why?"

"I'm sorry!" Colette turned to Sheena, her hands reaching out and hugging the ninja in a tight embrace. She leaned her head against the ninja's chest, and begun to cry, glimmering tears running down her face. "I'm sorry...I didn't tell you during the journey about that...Even if everyone's worried about me, I still didn't tell them..." Colette burrowed her head into Sheena's body.

"It's 'kay. You had your reasons, Colette. There's no need to mourn about what already happened. Besides, it turned out well, right?" Sheena petted the petite chosen's blonde hair, her finger stroking it gently and calming the sobbing blondine. Colette looked up to Sheena, looking her straight in the eyes. "You think so?" Sheena nodded as a reply. Colette face burst out in a smile, she wiped out the tears in her face so that apart from the red-colored spot around her eyes, it looked like nothing ever happened. "We better hurry up to Marta!" she exclaimed, and she set off to race towards the brunette.

Sheena laughed. "She really haven't changed one bit, has she?" The mizuho woman took out a comlink as she noticed someone was calling her. "Hello?"

"This is Elite Squadron 03 Beta." Sheena recognized the number as one of their newest élite squadron. What could they be reporting? "Report please. Place and situation?"

"Madam! We're at point 038-47335. We've found him. I have 02 and 04 with me too. Permission to intercept?" Sheena remembered the latest fight between an élite and Lloyd. It didn't end well. "No. Just watch him, and remember to stay out of sight. Do not engage." The other voice seemed utterly disappointment, because you could hear a sigh before the start of the next sentence. "...Yes madam. We'll just wat-" The voice was cut off, and the connection as well.

Sheena tried to start it again, but the comlink refused to. Was all technology against her? "Let's see he said point 038-47335 right?" she mumbled to herself. "That's...that's where the Flanoir Ice caves is..." She quickly rushed towards Colette and Marta. Now she got a trail, and she won't let him get away this time.

* * *

He stabbed the sword into the worthless ninja. His victim fell down, along with a device of some sorts. Lloyd lowered his head down to take a better look at it. It's a...comlink? So he must have called someone, probably their leader...that's that purple ninja, wasn't it? She seemed to have a little more power than these good-for-nothing ninjas. He shrugged. _Focus on the task. Do what you came here for. _He nodded as he instructed himself, and then he proceeded to walk towards the ice cave. The ice cave was blocked by a large ice block. "Looks like Celsius tear have come in contact with a simple rock..." He held his sword backwards, then moved forward with a massive amount of speed to slice at the ice block three times. The slices were so powerful that purple sparks were flying everywhere where he sliced. The ice block broke, along with the massive rock. He sighed. "To think that it took me almost twenty slices to break this before...how pathetic." He took some steps into the cave that have opened up for him. "Now, I shall find the second last piece, and soon...no one will be able to defy me."

He was digging in some soft earth. The cave had a certain spot, where through the years have been a little softer and softer, until it actually was able to grow something there. Now, the only thing that was growing was the Celsius tear. He watched the icy plant as he kept digging even further down. Suddenly, he stopped. He then put on some gloves and grabbed the plant. He gently pulled it out of the ground, but unlike most people who pick flowers would do, he didn't stop and snag it off, he continued to drag the roots up. He did this without breaking the roots, with extreme carefulness and precision. Suddenly, he's face lit up in a smile. Not the typical "Lloyd grin" but a darker, more fearable smile. "Finally..." He lifted the last piece of the roots up, and on the very end of the roots were a small, pear-formed object. He snatched the object and threw the rest of the plant aside. "...Celsius Seed is mine. The second last..." He breathed in air. He could feel the awakened power flooding though his veins, the familiar feeling of adrenaline that rushed along with the power. He finished his breath. Now what? He had to think a little.

The next target is Colette. If he was to try anything...last time it didn't go so good. As soon as he started hurting Colette, he could feel a strange presence inside his mind. He knew exactly what it was, but when he understood, it was too late. The power and mind of Lloyd Irving had already regained this body, and he had felt something that he never felt before in his entire life. Powerlessness. And capturing the body again was no piece of cake. Especially outside a holy place such as Martel temple. However, even though the mind battle with Lloyd did leave him completely exhausted, he did win. However, if it were to happen again...no. He had to avoid it at all cost. But there was one thing he still didn't understand. What had given Lloyd the power to oppose him? What did these humans call it...L...Love? Strange...could it really be it? That word didn't hold any feelings for himself, but maybe for Lloyd...he shook his head. Well, if that's it then avoiding any of this "Love" would be a good thing. Suddenly he heard voices. He quickly turned around to see who it was.

He saw three persons, all of them very well-known to him now. He frowned however, as he noticed that one was missing. "Where's Ratatosk?" A brunette answered...what was her name again? Oh forgot it, that's unimportant. All the matters is Colette. "Don't call him that! And he's at the village, because he is nice and helps the people _you_ have injured." the brunette screamed. Lloyd paid him no attention. "Now, the chosen, if you please." The answer came in form of everyone taking battle stances, and an order that Colette should stay behind and support them with spells. Lloyd sighed. They're making this way too easy. He closed his eyes as he heard the footsteps come closer and closer. They were charging at him. _Now! _He unleashed a bright white light, and the moment after, he was looking at the back of Colette's dress. Good. Now he was able to warp again. He lowered his head a little so it was right next to Colette's ear.

"Chosen. If you cooperate, I won't harm you nor your friends. All I want is an item from you." Lloyd whispered. The words must have been a real shock for the petite chosen, as she gasped and staggered from her spell. But she managed to keep herself calm nevertheless, and she whispered in return. "What item?" Lloyd smiled. As she had guessed, she respond more positive with promises about not harming her friends. Of course, he would kill them all later, but she didn't need to know that. "A tiny thing. A certain necklace with a gem...call it a key crest if you would like so. Well?" Colette seemed even more shocked about this. But she nodded. He could hear the others protesting. He silently raised his sword a little so the other could see it. Good. That should shut them up. He then noticed that Colette was pulling something out of her pocket. She handed it to him, back still turned against him. Finally. He snatched the object and looked at it. It was a...ring? He looked a little closer. There, on the ring, was a jewel. A red gem, the one he was after. Finally...soon he'll activate the last of his power. Butt before that...

Something bothered him. The ring he just took...it didn't look like any cheap ring. Curiosity got the best of him, and he examined it a little closer. It was beautiful, golden with the red jewel really matched. And...there's something written on the inside. Something engraved. _From your Lloyd, and from now on, your Lloyd only. _He suddenly felt something dizzy going on his head. No. He knew this feeling. Those feelings...they're Lloyd's. Lloyd was taking over his body once again. He fell down on the ground. He could hear voices and gasping from the others. He felt his vision going all blurry. He felt his mind and body being overtaken by Lloyd. He might win it back. He might. He tried to understand. He didn't come close to any "love" did he? So why...why did Lloyd get this strong? At the end, right before everything blackened out, he understood.

The ring wasn't any ring. It was an engagement ring.

* * *

**So that's it. Liked it? Then review!  
**

**Colette: Wait, wait wait. What's this about this engagement ring?  
**

**Umm...That would reveal story plot, sorry.  
**

**Colette: Noooo! I wanna know the details! I wanna!  
**

**Give up girl. Oh right the other thing...why did you call me Leumi?  
**

**Colette: It's a sweet name! Don't ya think?  
**

**It's Leumas! L-E-U-M-A-S! *sigh*...girls...**

**Colette: *sigh*...boys...  
**

**And this chapter reminded me of that I need a girlfriend.  
**

**Colette: What? Really?  
**

**No. I was kidding. Now please get out, I'm finishing this chapter.  
**

**Colette: You just don't wanna admit it...*turns to camera* Please review and favorite! And follow, if you haven't.  
**

**You just don't wanna admit you're an oblivious klutz.  
**

**Colette: Hey!  
**

**Please review! And favorite and follow! And- *Colette drags me off*  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome to the second last chapter of Corruption!**

**Colette: Second last? You mean that this story is almost finished?  
**

**Yup. Time goes fast when you have fun, doesn't it? And now, Colette and I will answer your reviews!  
**

**Colette: Yay! Let's review the reviews!  
**

**_Sherkissy: _Colette: Isn't it exciting? *giggle* I'm happy you love this. I can't say the same though...  
**

**_splitheart1120: _Look, emotion! Hand over that five dollar Colette, he's not like Kratos anymore!  
**

**_Comicy: _Colette: *polishing chakram* Is that enough of an answer?  
**

**_Dana1290: _*blushes* Stop the praise, you're embarrassing me! I mean serousily...real author? Maybe... Anyway, if any of you forgot the plot, reread chapter...5! That ch have Mr. Yuan tell all the plot.**

**_Anry: _Colette: Yeah, I loved that too! me and Lloyd...romantic...*floats into her little world*  
**

**And, now, detailed information about the three new stories I'm going to write.  
For the first, the Colloyd oneshot collection is now confirmed. So many voted for it, so I decided to make it happen, no matter what!  
**

**Colette: Yay!**

**That, and a certain blondine pressed me against the wall, threatening me with unimaginable threats.  
**

**Colette: Who can that blondine be?  
**

**Um...anyway! The other two stories are _beloved memories, _and the new option, a self insert!  
yes, I know what you're all thinking. "Why self-insert? there's a lot of these already..."  
But this ain't no normal! This is more like a _Backflipped Self-insert_, where the ToS crew come to our world instead! I got the idea and it sounded fun, so maybe!  
**

**Colette: Okay, so this is the deal. You vote for one of these two, and he'll write the one who wins along with the Colloyd story? Deal?  
**

**I hereby announce all voting up til now invalid! Now, you vote again, for these two.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own namcoooooo! You don't own it toooooooo! We can never own ToSSSSSS! Just play it with our friendsssss!  
**

**Also, most of this story will be a romatic flashback, by a certain blondine's request.  
**

* * *

"A tiny thing. A certain necklace with a gem...call it a keycrest if you so like. Well?"

Colette was taken aback by the request. The gem? The...keycrest? Why did he want that? She gulped hard as she realized where the keycrest currently was. It was in the ring. That one that Lloyd fixed...he was so kind as to go though the whole process to removing the jewel inside the necklace, and engraving it into a ring...a ring especially made for her. It was a present for her, and not any present. A beautiful ring, its value couldn't be estimated, as for Colette, it's worth much more than almost anything...and now he wanted it. He. The being created by Yggdrasill, who had now entered Lloyd's body, and taken control of it...But she can't give him the ring. She'd rather die. That thought was on its way to become reality as the sword behind her reminded her of what would happen if she didn't...but dying would go against everything Lloyd ever said. So she instead took out the ring, looking at it closely. They haven't told anybody about the engagement. _Nobody knows...no doubt they'll ask questions when they see what I'm handing over._

She nodded as a response to his hand trembling, she handed it over to the swordsman behind her. She heard the others protesting. Colette could hear that they protested against him, not her. They didn't blame her. But Colette did. _I'm sorry Lloyd...I failed to protect the most beloved thing you've given me...I'm sorry. _Colette felt tears that begun to form in the corner of her eyes. That day...the day when he'd given her that...it was one of the most happiest day in her life.

* * *

_The sand sparkled in the red sunlight, as the sun was going lower and lower, embracing the beach in a warm and beautiful red light that shined everywhere. Colette Brunel stood there, on the beach, wondering what she should do next. She returned to Iselia long ago, after taking her farewell with Emil and Marta. They'd offered her their new apartment in Meltokio, but she had rejected it. She needed to be alone for a while, a month or so. After that, who knows? Might get a job as a history teacher, or maybe become a priest. For five years ago, anything like a normal life was out of question. She had to be the Chosen, sacrifice herself and save the world. That's it. But now, she might have a chance to-_

"_Colette? Are you there?"_

_The familiar voice couldn't have been more comforting. She'd really missed it during the journey. Not only the voice, but the warmth of his skin, his eyes, and the fuzzy hair...she missed everything about him. Colette turned around to see Lloyd Irving on a stone, his eyes going around, apparently searching for something. He haven't noticed her yet. Colette couldn't help but smile. The sight of Lloyd always made her smile, no matter what. Even at what she thought was her final time as a living being at the Tower of Salvation, she still smiled as she said good-bye to him. Now, she waved her hand up and down furiously, trying to attract his attention._

"_Lloyd! I'm here!" The response made the confused teenager to turn around, and when he saw the petite chosen, his face lit up in a smile as well. He rushed towards her, and they reunited in an embrace warm as the sun itself. They broke up, still holding each other. "I've missed you, Colette."_

_The petite chosen nodded. "Me too. Why did you come back? I mean, you..." Colette couldn't say anything more. The last time she saw Lloyd...just after the final battle with Emil. She had offered him to come with her back to Iselia, but he had rejected, saying that he can't just yet. Colette thought it was his way of saying that he didn't want her any more, and she'd become deeply depressed. But now, she felt like she was a fool, ever thinking that Lloyd would say something like that._

"_I just had to craft something special."_

_This caught Colette's curiosity. "What was it?" She took notice of how Lloyd's face became red when she asked that. So it's embarrassing. Now she really wanted to know. Lloyd opened his mouth to say something, but Colette was quicker. "You're not gonna say 'nothing' are you?" Lloyd quickly closed his mouth again, still red in the face. Colette giggled. Lloyd was so predictable sometimes._

"_Y-you know that I love you, don't you Colette?" Lloyd's face turned away, slightly embarrassed. _

_Colette frowned. "Don't be stupid! You showed me that in Flanior, right?" Now it was Colette's turn to feel the warmth of embarrassment on her cheeks. What happened on that night in Flanior always made her blush whenever she remembered it. It wasn't anything she wanted Raine to find out, because she's pretty fond of living right now._

"_Yeah, I know." the swordsman's face had also turned even more red. "But...I just wanted to make sure you knew. Because I thought about it, and I felt that I want to...I want to..." Lloyd couldn't say anything more. Colette knew that this was her time to cheer him on. "And? What did you want?" she asked. Lloyd sighed, taking a deep breath before finally finishing his sentence._

"_I want to marry you, Colette."_

_Colette was really taken aback. She gasped, and her body begun shaking a little, like it always does when she's really nervous. A thousand thoughts ran though her mind, all of them involving some way to answer him. But she couldn't say anything, it was like her tongue was glued. Instead, she threw herself into his strong arms, crying tears of joy until the glue finally let loose. "I..I'd love to."_

_Lloyd was taken aback now. "Colette...did you just say...?" The swordsman was still very unsure about what he just heard. So the chosen saw no other option then to repeat it. "Yes. I want too. I want to get married with you. I-it's...it's what I always daydreamed of. I...I love you."_

_Lloyd closed his eyes, crying too. "I love you too, Colette. I won't let anything happen to you."_

_They watched the sunrise as it gave life to the world, filling everything with brilliant light. None of them had any thought of going home, they had just been sitting there, talking to each other the entire night. Colette's face was leaning on Lloyd's shoulder. It was peacefully, and they could hear some birds singing in the background. "By the way...remember I said that I had to leave you to work on something?" Colette nodded. "Well, this is it." Lloyd handed her a ring, a golden ring with a shining red jewel on it. "Since your old birthday present came so late, I thought of fixing it up a little and change it into a ring...sorry if it's a little bad." Colette shook her head. "No Lloyd, it's so beautiful. I love it." She inspected it a little closer, and found some engraved inscriptions on the inside. She silently read them, and then smiled. She moved her head to Lloyd's knee, looking at the ring. She felt Lloyd's hands stroking her blonde hair until she fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about their coming marriage._

_From that day on, the ring had been her most beloved possession._

* * *

Colette snapped out of it as she heard a loud sound behind her. She carefully turned around as she saw Lloyd, lying on the floor knocked out. What happened? She looked around. She saw Marta and Sheena there too. Why was they here? Oh, right...the battle. She then turned around to check Lloyd again. But why was he knocked out? She let out a tiny "eek" as she felt something touching her leg. She looked down as she saw Lloyd, this time with warmth in his eyes.

"Colette...you know what you have to do. Please kill me...to protect yourself." Lloyd said. Colette closed her eyes. She nodded. Holding her chakram, she raised it, preparing to strike. She lowered it quickly, the weapon speeding towards Lloyd. But in the moment before the impact, it stopped. Colette felt tears falling down her cheek. "I...I can't. Not to you..." She met Lloyd's eyes, knowing that she'd failed him.

"I understand. I can't do it to you either. But...I don't want you to die. Make sure you won't die, alright Colette?" Colette nodded. "I won't."

Lloyd smiled. "Good." Then, his eyes became cold again, and he stood up, but not without pain. The voice was just like Kratos, not surprisely, since the being is a copy of him. "...That was unexpected. However, it didn't change anything, I still have the final seal." He clutched the ring he held in his hand. "Soon, it's time for the destruction of the world as you know it. You can follow me if you like, but rest assured, it will only lead to your death." He then moved his finger in a circle, and a oval-shaped rainbow portal appeared. He entered.

"Hey! Are you okay?" A familiar boy's voice made the girls turn around as they saw Emil approaching. "Emil!" Marta exclaimed! "Are you done with the injured?" Emil nodded. "Yep. None was really badly injured, so it went quite quickly." Marta and Sheena sighed in relief. Emil continued. "So, have you found Llo- hey where's Colette going?" the girls turned around as they noticed that Colette wasn't with them. Marta gasped as she saw what Colette was doing.

Colette was walking into the portal. As she entered, she could hear the others' complain, but she didn't care. For now, she had only one thing on her mind.

He had taken her beloved memory of Lloyd. She wasn't going to let him get away with that.

* * *

**The second last chapter finished...**

**Colette: It all comes down to the next...  
**

**Yeah...  
**

**Colette: *hugs*  
**

**W-what...what was that for?  
**

**Colette: ...I loved the flashback! Thank you! *walks off happily*  
**

**...If I'm gonna write a self-insert, would that mean I have to pair myself with another character? Hmm... Please review and favorite and follow! And don't forget to vote! **


	16. Finale

**Welcome to the finale of Corruption!  
First, I would like to thanks these people for their support during this story.**

**_Dana, Anri, splitheart, leastar, sukimikora, shrebetkiss and all you other who have reviewed this story:_ Thanks you for your continued support during this story! I don't think I would have completed it if it wasn't for your cheering support and reviews.  
**

**_Comicshop199: _This story wouldn't exist if it wasn't for you, my dear co-writer. Thanks for all support, enthusiasm and help, and thanks for just being my friend.**

**_My parents and family: _For doing absolutely nothing and letting me work in peace. And reminding me that sleep is important, after all.  
**

**_Colette: _For being my muse, and putting up with this story.  
**

**_Myself: _Because it feels good to thank yourself once in a while.  
**

**Phew. Now that that's done, i bring you...the finale of Corruption!  
**

**Colette: This story will be over after this chapter...I want a good ending!  
**

**Can't guarantee that. Anyway, the A/N in the end of this chapter is REALLY IMPORTANT. Make sure you don't skip that! On with the chapter!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Namco or ToS.  
**

* * *

She opened her eyes. The eyes quickly scouted the area, taking in all the details. It was some kind of glass platform, and the sky was glittering with all kind of colors. Below her, she could see a sea of rainbow-colored water, all flashing like there's no tomorrow. The lights continued flashing, and then turned all red. On the glass floor was some pot-like things, and they emitted colorful fire, in green, red and blue. Colette stood up, and sighed.

Niflheim, or the Underworld. Once again, she was back in this place.

She took out her chakram. "It's better to be prepared..." she mumbled to herself. She started to search for Lloyd, but she couldn't seem to find him. "Maybe he's on one of the higher floors...if I only can find the warp, I'll be able to-" She stopped as she saw three very familiar faces coming towards her. _They...they followed me? _She was paralyzed, and didn't know what to do. Should she hide, or wait until they catch up, or-

"Colette! There you are!" Marta shouted. "Why did you ran off like that? You could have been-" Marta stopped mid-sentence. Colette frowned. Why did she do that? The answer become painfully obvious when she felt the edge of a sword pressed against her throat.

" I see you all made your way here. Welcome." A dark voice said, just behind Colette. She knew who it was. It was Lloyd. The pressure on her throat disappeared, and Colette turned around. Nothing. He'd warped away. Then, she heard the voice coming from a very thick fog, right in front of her. Ignoring the others' calls and protests, she rushed forward into the fog.

"Damn that girl!" Marta screamed. "First she jumps into a portal, and now she runs into a thick fog, towards the enemy? She's begging to get hurt!" The annoyed brunette shows no signs of calming down, as she runs into the fog along with the others. Marta ran and ran, but she didn't seem to get to the other side of the fog. She made sure to stay in contact with Sheena and Emil, in case one of them found the exit. After some minutes, she could hear Emil's calling to her. "I've found them! Hurry!" Marta followed his voice, and she soon ended up on a platform of glass, just like the one before.

On the floor, Marta could see two persons: one blondine who was gripping her chakrams very tightly, and one brown-haired teenager with sword at hand, dark aura emitting from his body. The aura was very intense, and Marta took one step back because of the shock she got from sensing that much...power. What flooded out from Lloyd was pure, dark power. _So this is how strong he is now... _Marta noticed Emil already had begun rushing against Lloyd, but then stopped and changed his position so he would be able to protect Colette in case of a sudden attack. Marta saw Sheena do the same, and followed her example. All of them now stood in front of Lloyd, with battle stances.

"...My homeland...I'm finally home." Lloyd begun speaking. "This world...is my home. Some years ago, I witnessed the destruction of it, by the eight heroes of world regeneration. They destroyed my home...and my people." Sheena frowned. _He really is from Niflheim, isn't he? That's right...we destroyed this place. But was that forever? _"Even though..." Lloyd contiuned. "..my home was destroyed, I managed to escape. But I had to take the form of a simple beast, wandering the land in pursuit of someone who was good enough to be my new body. One day, a couple battled me, and they won."

Lloyd took a pause. "But, I managed to injure one of them. My soul fled from my dead body, into that wound." Lloyd ripped away a piece of his shirt, revealing a flesh wound. The wound had healed almost completely, but the was a little left to heal, and that area was pulsing with dark aura. Colette gasped. _That day Lloyd and I battled a monster...No, it can't be... _" The wound gets a little healed every time Lloyd manage to take over the body. As of now, one more time and it'll be completely gone. Then, I'll be banished from the body, and die."

Colette tried to not cry. _Lloyd...if I only protected you a little better, this wouldn't happened. It's all my fault... _

"...I've made mistakes. Stupid mistakes. Mistakes such as letting that idiot take over this body. But now, I can't fail! Here in Niflheim, the power of demons and monsters are stronger than anywhere else! With this much power, Lloyd can't take over the body! So now, I'm finally free to do what I want. I will complete Lord Yggdrasill's Age of Lifeless Beings! With my new power I will kill everyone on the planet, and turn them to demons! Aselia will become the new Niflheim!"

Everyone looked at Lloyd in shock and horror. His eyes were flashing, his aura were intense, and his voice very darker than before. He was anything but the Lloyd they knew. This was a monster. "...I'm sorry for my exclusive ranting. So now, as the ones that destroyed my home and crushed my hopes, you'll get the honor of dying first! Prepare yourself!" Lloyd took his sword out, and started walking towards the group slowly. Colette was the first one to act. She ran towards him, and threw the chakram so it would hit him in the head. He blocked it with his sword easily, leaving Colette defenseless. "Such a waste of a young lady like you." He sliced his sword forward. Colette screamed and threw her hands to her head, blood oozing from the head.

"You bastard!" Emil screamed, slicing his sword forward, knocking back Lloyd. Marta started a healing spell to heal Colette who had fallen down onto the floor. Lloyd took notice of this, and started a magic spell. Emil thrusted his sword forwards so Lloyd got disturbed. Lloyd jumped back and quickly cast Stone blast on Emil, causing him to jump back to dodge it. Lloyd took advantage of this and continued on his earlier spell. Emil couldn't to anything to stop it.

"Burn in hell. Explosion!"

A red fireball came falling down from the sky, causing a giant explosion right were Marta was. She fell down on the floor, but she managed to rise p again although injured. "Emil! Give Colette an Elixir instead! I'll handle him for so long." Marta rushed towards Lloyd. She knew that Sheena had started summoning a spirit, if only she could hold off Lloyd a little longer...She took her spinner and begun attacking Lloyd with kicks and spinner attacks, but only about one of ten actually hit him. Lloyd seemed pretty confident just blocking the attacks. Confident enough that he started talking. "...Marta Lualdi, right?" Marta screamed an arrogant yes. "...Hmm...oh. You're that kid whose mother died." Marta didn't say anything. Instead, she kicked harder than before. "Did you know that while I was a beast, I could still transform dead people to monsters? I traveled the land, searching for people to transform." Marta didn't care. _Why the hell would I listen to you? You don't have anything interesting to sa-_

"Your mother was one of these people."

Marta gasped. _No...he...my mother... _"You...you...turned my mother to a monster?" Marta couldn't believe what she just heard. Lloyd chuckled. "Oh you didn't know? Well, I didn't get anything for it though." Marta frowned. She stopped attacking and jumped back. She wanted to know more. He knows about her mother. _I must know what happened to her. _"What do you mean? What happened to my mother when she was a monster?" Lloyd smiled, an evil smile. "She was hypnotized by a Vanguard member named Alice." Marta gasped again. "And? What happened to her?" Lloyd smiled again.

"She died under her command, while battling a resistance group led by Commander Brute's daughter. Namely you, Marta Lualdi."

Marta's jaw dropped in shock. She dropped her spinners down on the floor and kneeled down. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't have...it couldn't...have happened. She couldn't have killed...her mother. "No..Nooooo! I don't believe you!" Lloyd walked slowly towards her. "Regardless if you believe me or not...you'll die with the knowledge that you might have killed your own mother." Lloyd cast a spell. "Unleash thy fury of thunder! Indignation!" A purple, bright light appeared in a circle around Marta, embracing her in the warm light. She didn't have any left. She just sat there, as the light exploded, causing her body to fly some meters, landing with a loud sound.

Lloyd watched the body. It didn't move, so he turned around to see the young blonde staring at him. Emil held a used Elixir in his hand, and he stood next to Colette. "Marta! You'll pay for this!" He charged towards Lloyd, ignoring the moans of the blondine behind him as she fought to regain consciousness. Emil attacked with a wide variety of attacks, but Lloyd blocked them all. He occasionally jumped back to cast a spell that Emil then dodged. It was a very fair fight, and neither got in many hits on the other. Suddenly, in the heat of the battle, Lloyd saw in the distance a figure casting a spell. He recognized the person, and realized he'd been tricked. Sheena was going to summon a spirit against him. He jumped back and begun casting a spell, and Emil jumped back too to avoid the spell. But it took a long time to cast the spell, and Emil decided to attack. But in that moment, the spell was finished. Emil saw this and prepared to dodge it. But the spell wasn't any mid-level spell. And it wasn't aimed at Emil.

"Heavens light, shine!" A blue circle appeared around Sheena. Sheena noticed this, but it was too late to escape. "Gates of hell, open thy passage!" She made an attempt to escape the spell, but a lighting strike struck her in place. She screamed as she felt the lightning go though her veins. "Strike, lightning of the gods!" A giant sword fell down on the mizuho ninja, piercing her and hurting her very badly, making her scream. Her mouth hanged open as she felt the pain rushing though her body. "Indignation Judgement!" The sword charged power, and exploded in a thousand pieces, causing Sheena to get hurt in the massive explosion. _I'm sorry, Colette...I promised you this wouldn't happen._ She fell down on the ground, unconscious.

"Everyone is already down. Will you give up?"

Emil panted heavily, exhausted from the fighting and the suffering. Their trump card had failed, everyone but him was knocked out. If he was to be knocked out too, they would all be dead, along with the entire planet. No, even worse. They would be turned to monsters. He...can't let that happen. "No..." Emil started to glow, energy floating around him. _Yes...harness that power. The power that you've trained to master for so long... _The energy concentrated together and formed small balls, each of them filled with pure energy. Some of the energy then floated over to Emil, and charged him. _Yes...this power. Now I can do this...I can beat him! _The balls got bigger. Suddenly, it was like Lloyd was frozen, and Emil took advantage of this. Rushing forwards, his arm was drawn back to give extra power to the strike. His arm, along with the sword, was then thrust forward and hit Lloyd. The power was massive. Lloyd, having no option to defend as he was frozen, couldn't stand the ball's energy that was transferring from the balls to Emil, and then the sword. When all energy had been used, time begun to flow normal again. Lloyd was throw back, and flown though the air, landing on the floor with a loud crack.

"No..I'm not giving up, demon. Not to the person who hurt Marta and Colette." Emil looked at the body on the floor. Suddenly, the body slowly got up again. Lloyd rise slowly, and he seemed to be severely hurt. But not hurt enough. Emil panted. "Why...won't you die?" he screamed, frustrated over that his attack had failed. Lloyd walked slowly towards the blonde. "...I never thought I had to use this." Lloyd took out his second sword. Holding the material blades in both hands, he crossed them. A blue circle appeared beneath the two boys. From the circle, blue power rise up in form on small energy balls. They hurt the blonde who moaned in pain. The brown teenager jumped up in the sky, while this happened. He now held Flamberge in a striking position, ready to strike. "Now, can you do us all a favor and just die? May the god's justice rain down upon you!" Lloyd fall, and he slammed down Flamberge on the poor blonde, and that caused an explosion of blue aura, the ultimate power. The explosion made Emil get thrown back many meters, and he was now lying on the floor.

Emil tried to get up, with his arm as a support. It took a lot of his strength, and he wasn't very successful. Lloyd sighed. "I'll give you credit. You are the most persistent inferior being I ever met. You just won't die. But now, you have to." Lloyd raised his hand up, preparing for a spell. Emil closed his eyes, waiting for the imminent death.

"Strike, lightning of the heavens! Indignat-" Lloyd stopped mid-sentence. His eyes were wide open in shock. He found himself unable to talk, something was hindering him. Something, or someone. And there was something shocking, something was inside his mouth. And this feeling this was...no. _No...I was so close...All I wanted was revenge for my home...why did it turn out like this? So this is how it feels...to die... _He felt his consciousness of the body leave.

* * *

Colette had seen everything. She had been barely consciousness, but unable to do anything. She didn't have any strength to. She saw how Marta gave up, how Sheena was knocked out. The strength of her body was slowly returning thanks to the Elixir. She managed to sit up, and then she saw how Emil was thrown back. She saw how Lloyd prepared to land the final strike. That's when she decided to act. She slowly rise, and with all the remaining strength left, she ran over to Lloyd. Her body was trembling in fear. She didn't know why she did that. It was impulse, an instinct. She stood up on her toes, and she felt her lips meets his.

She begun to play around with her tongue in his mouth. _If I'm going to die and lose him forever,...I at least want to do this first. _Her tongue zipped here and there. She let it explore every part of his mouth, and she felt it was very pleasant. However, she became shocked when she felt that Lloyd's tongue was responding. Teasing her, it entered Colette's mouth instead, and Colette remembered the sweet feeling of their first kiss. They continued to kiss passionately, and when they were finished Colette opened her eyes. She was met by the sight of Lloyd's warm, trusting eyes. His face lit up in a reassuring smile.

"I've missed you, Colette."

* * *

**And that concludes Corruption.**

**Colette: Now for that important note?  
**

**Oh yes. See this story isn't marked "Completed"?  
**

**Colette: Wait...you mean...  
**

**Yep! I'm going to publish an "aftermath" so everyone can see how it's going for you and the others one year after Coruuption, along with the voting result! That chapter will be the last one, and it will also be a chapter Comicy _haven't _participated in. So it's a little side-chapter to wrap it up! Like the idea?  
**

**Colette: Yes! Oh yes! As long it isn't any murder or horrible things, I'm okay with it!  
**

**Nope, it'll be a fluffy one. Need to train for the Colloyd one-shots. Colloyd and Maril is guaranteed in that chapter.  
**

**Colette: Look forward to it! And please keep reviewing!  
**

**If you have any questions about the story, a part you haven't understood, then I'm willing to answer it. Please state your question in your review! See you in the final chapter!  
**


	17. Aftermath

**The ****Aftermath. The final chapter. It'll be over...I can't believe it.  
Now, I'll start with answering. 'Cause when I'd just finished writing the A/N the website decided to crash on me. Sucks. **_  
_

**_sherbetkiss:_ Just because you said that, I had to go and read your poems. And that kinda forced me to write my own for this chapter. And that took time, I'm not good with poems. Thanks for the challenge.  
**

**_AnriMia24: _Interesting question...Let's put it like this: Marta decided to disregards his words as lies, but who knows. We won't know the truth. The dead won't talk. Have trying to sleep tonight, thinking about wherever or not his words were true. And one thing: Stop writing Loyd. It's Lloyd! Double L!**

**_Dana1920: _Don't worry, the aftermath is up. And if you want to see my other stories, check them out. And thanks for the praise (that you managed to put in a single sentence, wow -.-')  
**

**_Splitheart1120: _That's it. "Splitheart got the title '_Quiet mercenary_' You remind me of a certain mysterious father. How's life in Derris-Kharlan?  
**

**_Comicy: _The only one who I use Colette's nicknames on. Just to tease you. Anyway, I'm very happy you liked this story. The aftermath is something I just came up with, because I wanted a happy ending. Like I would write something M-rated. Like that'll happen. The sequel...maybe. Later. Much later.  
**

**If anyone have any more questions, please put them in your review or a PM. I'll happily answer your messages. :D  
**

**Colette: *reads chapter* I think this is my favorite chapter...*blush*  
**

**Knew you would like it. So, what story after this? Well, _Beloved Memories _won by a mile. So, it's that. Also, help needed! I can't come up with a title for the Colloyd one-shots! Help meee!  
**

**Colette: So...the final chapter...I never thought I'll say this, but I love your writing now.  
**

**Just because this chapter's about-  
**

**Colette: Please read and review! And a suggestion for Colloyd one-shot collection title!  
**

**...Fine, ignore me. Just read the damn last chapter.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ToS. And that's final.  
**

* * *

_I been with you for a while  
Watched you play  
Saw you smile  
We talked everyday_

_I liked you so  
But my feelings didn't get through  
Until I some time ago  
Confessed to you_

_And my heart skipped a beat  
When you said yes  
I was happy and complete  
Because just seeing you is a bless_

_But then one day  
Shadows clouded the sky  
Darkness took me away  
I could hear you cry_

_When all seemed lost  
A ray of light  
Scattered darkness at last  
Like a candle in the night_

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest had barely time to say this before the brownette hugged the petite chosen tightly while kissing her on the lips. She responded by blushing slightly and answering him with her tongue. She stood there in her white wedding dress as she passionately kissed the man she loved, himself wearing a white formal costume, that looked like a white version of his normal outfit. It was the only thing they could make him wear, and Colette almost envied him. But it was okay, she liked white dresses. As they ended the long kiss, the crowd cheered and everyone stood up from their seats. The now official couple walked down the wooden pedestal they set up inside Martel Temple, and the official party began as everyone walked outside.

Outside was some tables filled with different food. By Iselia tradition, what food is decided by what tastes the couple have. So one half was filled with cakes, meat and a variety of dishes. The other half was filled with...fruits. Fruits, fruitcake, fruit sandwiches and even these who aren't originally supposed to be with fruits had some sort of fruits in it. Needless to say, only the chosen managed to eat all the fruit recipes. Someone tried, but he gave up after sandwich, apple steak and miso soup. Colette ate the last of her sandwich and decided to walk around and talk to the guests. Normally, she just said "Hello" and then answered their questions. But when she saw a brown-haired girl and a blonde talking to each other, she couldn't resist to check them.

"Hi! Are you having fun?"

The question made the brunette spin around, and when she saw the blondine, her face turned into a smile. "Colette! It's good to see you again. Yep, I'm having quite fun here. Just seeing you and Lloyd...together is enough fun for me!" Colette blushed as she understood what Marta meant. Marta smiled. "Was it just me...or was your kiss a little longer than a normal wedding kiss should be?"

"I-it wasn't longer!" Colette objected flustered. Marta only did an teasing smile as an answer. Colette decided to give up and she instead turned to Emil. "So, are you having fun? What did you and Marta do while we was obsessed with the preparations?"

The blonde nodded as an answer on the first question. He then started to answer the second, telling her how they had went on a vacation to Altamira. She noticed how he became a little nervous when she asked him about Altamira. Marta took the blonde's hand. "Come on, we have to go and meet the others." Marta started to drag his hand, and that's when Colette saw it. A shimmering, glittering thing on Marta's right hand. Colette immediately put two and two together. Now it was the petite Chosen's turn to burst into a teasing smile.

"So, you already engaged? Isn't that a little too early?" This question made them both gasp, and Colette could see that Emil wore an identical ring as Marta's. "Well, I'm happy for you two. Just don't get any funny ideas, or i might tell Raine about these pretty accessories of yours." Colette left the shocked pair, jumping happily as she tried to not burst into giggles as she ignored Marta's "W-wait! It's not like...". Instead, she steered her feet quickly, avoiding the lively crowd and made her way through it. However, a rock the size of a fist decided to be in her way, and she tripped and felled to the ground. At least that was she thought, until she realized that some sturdy arms had managed to catch her halfway down.

"Be careful, young lady. Don't trash your costume on your most important day." She looked up in the face of her rescuer, and she saw a man with blue hair wrapped up in a ponytail, looking at her with a smile. Colette remembered that she hadn't seen him smile very often. "Mr Yuan!" she exclaimed. "Have your wounds healed yet?" Colette's eyes walked to his forehead, where she could see a small crack on the skin. "Not yet, I'm afraid" he responded. "It seems like this tiny scar will remain, but that doesn't really matter. I have worse. After what happened, I'm thankful for just being alive, even through I at times wished I weren't. Ah, I remember these times with Martel, we used to-" Yuan stopped as he realized his audience had walked away singing happily for herself long ago. Yuan sighed. "Maybe I'm starting to become old..."

Colette hided with the crowd. She was sure she saw them. She waited a little, then she stuck out her head and she burst out in a small giggle. In front of her was Presea, along with a certain white-haired mage. They seemed to be talking with each other. Colette concentrated on hearing what they said. Presea opened her mouth to ask Genis something. "Genis...what is this whole 'marriage' thing?" Genis seemed to be a little taken aback, but he answered as well.

"O-oh, that's when two people...l-l-love e-each o-other. So then they decide to g-get m-married." Genis answered, stuttering pretty much.

"I see...then what is 'love'?

Colette giggled as she could see just how taken aback Genis was of that question. She quickly quieted herself though, didn't want to disturb them. "U-um..." Genis began. "W-well..t-that's...w-when two people l-like each o-other v-very much...t-t-they l-love each o-other." Genis face was red as a certain vegetable. Presea nodded quietly.

"Then I maybe love you, Genis." Genis face transformed to a tomato, and hearing a rain of giggles erupting from somewhere inside the crowd didn't make things better. Colette tried to held her mouth as she ran away from the cute couple. Whenever or not Presea just misunderstood or if she actually meant it, one things for sure: if she tell Lloyd, he's never going to let Genis live it down. She rushed deeper into the crowd, and she finally managed to find her new spouse. He was talking with Sheena and Zelos, and it seemed like Zelos just said something that embarrassed him, because his face color reminded her of the half-elf she just spied on.

"Hi Zelos, Sheena! Hi Lloyd!" Somehow this was extremely amusing to Sheena and Zelos, because they both laughed, but then Sheena smacked him and called him a perv. Colette didn't get why. She then said she had some errands to do. Lloyd then apologized about the mizuho ninjas that were killed during Shadow Kratos's rampage. Sheena answered by smacking him, telling him to stop apologizing. She then took her leave. Zelos also claimed he had something to do, and he left. But before that, he shouted to Lloyd: "Have fun!". Lloyd got flustered, and shouted "Shut up!" back. Colette turned to Lloyd.

"It's a pretty day, isn't it?" She asked. Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. I can't believe we were so lucky with the weather...I guess it's your luck!" He laughed. Colette giggled. She liked it when he laughed. "Say, do you also think..."

"...that this party is fun, but tiring? Yeah." Lloyd finished. "Remember the dinner party at Meltokio?" Colette nodded. "That one where we sneaked out right?" Oh yes, she remember that. It was the stiffest thing ever. "Well I was just thinking. If you want to we can-"

"I want to. Let's go home, we two alone." Colette suggested. Lloyd nodded as the couple, arm in arm, began to walk down the stairs.

They came home late, when the sun had already fallen. Iselia bathed in the peaceful red light of the sunset, and the couple entered Colette's house. Phaidra had given her permission to let them use the house until they can return to Meltokio and their apartment. Colette began to walk up the stairs up to her room, but she then stopped halfway. Lloyd noticed this. "What's wrong?" Colette shook her head. "It's just...you know what married couple are supposed to do their wedding night, right?" Colette surprised noticed that Lloyd burst out in laughter. He then stopped, still smiling. "That's the only thing Zelos have talked to me about today." Colette giggled as she recalled and understood the situation before. She then got flustered.

"So...do you..." she said, blushing.

Lloyd smiled. "Only if you want to."

Colette lips formed into a smile, and gestured at him to follow her. The couple laughed and talked as they made their way up the stairs, both very happy for the brand new life that awaited them.

_You was the ray of light that shined  
I was so happy to see you alright  
I love you, I'll never leave you behind  
My candle in the night will always burn bright_


End file.
